The Avatar: The Fight for Ember Island
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU. Aang uses his powers for good to save the town of Ember Island, but when Vampires (lead by Long Feng) start rounding up Half-Bloods for a secret plan, will Aang and his friends be able to stop Long Feng before he takes over Ember Island? Taang, Kataang, Sukka, Zu Lee, and one-sidded Yutara. Rated for Violence and Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Have you been wondering what I've been doing? Well, this is what I've been up to, writing this story. I hope you like it, I've rewritten this many times to make it...perfect-ish, but yeah, read on**

He sighed with relief as he finished his last piece of homework. It took him a little longer than usual to finish tonight, but it didn't matter now. Putting everything away, he made his way to his closet and opened it, pushing the shirts that hung in his way. Behind all the clothes was his outfit of choice for the night. A jet black leather jacket with a hood hung on a hook in the back. A blue arrow started up from the bottom hem of the jacket and the end point at the top of the hood. There was something not a lot of people knew about Aang, he was a 'Cloud Child'. The ancient race of the Cloud People was dated back at the start of time. They were known for being able to manipulate air and of course their most notable power, to bend cloud shapes at their will. His father had explained to him about his powers and that their family was descendants of the Cloud People. But with the existence of Cloud People, there came other mystical beings. Along with him, there were Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, that could manipulate Water, Demons, that could manipulate Fire, Earthborns, that could manipulate Earth and many others. Though Aang butted heads with them, most shared a common enemy: Ozai. Ozai was a demon that ran the underground. He had a vendetta out on Aang ever since he had blown up his weapons warehouse a year ago. The person that he had put on his trail was his son, Zuko. Zuko went under the name 'The Blue Spirit' when he worked for his Father, but at school, Zuko was a regular teenager, wearing an eye patch over his left eye. He and Zuko used to be good friends until his father had given him the 'Mark of the Demon', which was covered by the eye patch. Even after knowing each other for so long, Zuko never recognized him because of the mask he wore. It was a cold air breathing mask that covered his mouth and also gave him cool air that enhanced his powers. The city of Ember Island was especially humid at this time of the year, constricting his powers. He put on his mask, tying it tight around his face, pressing a small button on the side and enjoying the feeling of the cold air entering his lungs. Aang pulled his hood up, but not before grabbing what seemed like a cell phone to the naked eye, but when the top screen was pushed aside, a small ear piece was placed in the middle. The ear piece had contact with the Police scanners and of course whenever he let someone come into contact with him, but the only person who could was his good friend Teo, who made all of his electronics and gadgets. Teo was sworn to secrecy about Aang's identity and gladly helped him clean up the streets of Ember Island. Aang put the ear piece into his ear, turning on the fake cell phone, the scanners were quiet tonight, so he decided to go to his favorite vantage point. He opened his window and dove out, feeling the wind pass him by from the 4 story drop. He used his powers to soften his fall. Aang took a deep breath and shot through the alley, running up the wall and jumping across the street to the next building. Running through the city, he finally made it to the one of the highest business offices on Ember Island. He sat on the ledge of the building, looking over the barely lit city of Ember Island.

"I knew I would find you up here," He recognized the voice of Toph Bei Fong. Toph was an Earthborn, the only Earthborn that Aang really ever talked to. When she started out using her powers for good, she was like his sidekick, but they quickly fell in love with each other and finally gave into their desires. They had both agreed that because of the business they were dealing with, they wouldn't be able to continue their relationship. She never learned his secret identity, though he knew exactly who she was. Toph knew Aang as 'The Avatar', a name that he thought was cool, but she found it stupid. She went by the name 'The Blind Bandit', but Aang never used that name, mostly to bother her. In their real lives, they were best friends, which kept their secrets from each other hard to keep. She came out of the shadows, wearing blacked out steam punk goggles, a green tube top that covered her chest and ending just above her navel, he never understood why she wore that for fighting crime, but she gave results. Toph also wore green and black electro pants and green converse. On her small hands, she wore fingerless gloves. "What took you so long? I've been searching your usual hang outs."

Aang smiled behind his mask, "If you were looking for me, why didn't you check here first?" His modified voice came out of the mask, a deepened voice replaced his own.

She sat down next to him, "Every time I check here first, you're always somewhere else, maybe you're trying to avoid me Avatar."

"You know I would never run from you."

"Then why don't I know who you are?" She asked, her tone becoming serious. "I feel like even if you weren't running from Ozai…if I wasn't helping the city…that you still wouldn't want to be with me."

He took a deep breath, he never wanted Toph to feel this way, all he wanted was for her to be safe, but it was hurting her in the process. "Toph…you know how I feel about you and I wouldn't want anyone else in the world, but I can't let you know who I am because you would be put into danger if anyone found out about us."

"You're a Cloud Child and I'm an Earthborn, we can protect ourselves. No one stood a chance against us, not even Zuko, Ozai, and all of their thugs. No one has caught us, we cover up our tracks and Teo double checks after us." Toph argued. She turned towards him, "You know me…I'm usually a brick wall, nothing affects me…but I can't do this anymore. I love you and I don't even know your name, do you know how stupid that sounds?" Toph pulled off her goggles, her jade eyes looking into his, "I've had so many sleepless nights thinking about the night I gave myself to you, I just want to know who you are…or see your whole face." She took one of his hands in hers, kissing his knuckles. Aang pulled his hood over his head, a shadow cast over his nose. He pulled his masked off, the hissing of the cold air was brief as he set the mask down. Before Toph knew it, he kissed her passionately. Her arms went around his neck as their lips moved against each other's. He pulled her lithe body against his as their kissing continued. When he broke away, he put his mask back on and held her hand. Toph let out a shaky breath, the kiss obviously affecting her more than him, "Well before I try to jump your bones, I need to actually give you the Intel that I've got." She put her goggles back on her face, "So do you know Sokka Aqua?"

He nodded, "About 6 foot, bronze skin, star quarterback, girlfriend Suki Silver, obsession with meat and bad puns, sister is Katara Aqua, a Half-Blood and a Witch, her mother was bit while pregnant with her and died during birth, making her a day walker."

Her brow furrowed, "You know a little too much for your own good."

"I have to know about the kids at our school."

She smirked, "So you go to my school?"

"Well there are no other schools than Gaoling and you didn't expect me to be like 20 did you?" Aang joked.

"I don't know what to expect of you," She told him, coming off a little colder than she wanted, "But anyways, apparently Katara is missing and Sokka is searching for her…well, more like asking you to do it." He rolled his eyes a little. "The thing is, he thinks Katara is the only one of her kind, so he thinks they may have kidnapped her for…_other_ reasons."

Aang chuckled, "Yeah, the day a Vampire gets raped by a human. Any clues to where she might be?"

"Teo has picked up on some underground chatter about Ozai running a testing facility out of one of the abandoned warehouses by the Roku River and apparently they may be taking in a lot of Half Bloods like our missing girl." Toph informed him. "So my first place to check would be there, if she's there, two birds with one stone."

He nodded as he stood up, "I better make my way over then. Thanks Blind Bandit."

She smiled, "You _finally_ used my superhero name, now if only I knew your name I could start calling you by your real name, it will be like a role reversal."

Aang leaped onto the ledge, "I don't know about that, but you can just call me…Twinkle Toes." He let himself fall back as the truth hit Toph like a ton of bricks.

Toph ran to the ledge as she watched him floating over the streets, "Aang…"

* * *

Aang landed on the roof of a nearby building, watching over the warehouse that was under suspicion. There was a light on in the top row of windows, Aang decided to make that his first stop, it looked a lot better than just walking through the front door. He found a hatch on top of the building and slipped in. The light he saw before was just a lamp by the window and could just see the edges of people thanks to the small amount of light. From what he could tell, he was surrounded. Basically, Aang realized that he had walked into a trap. Another light flickered on and he could see clearer. Around him were a group of vampires, ready to attack him at any moment, across from him was a familiar 'face'. Zuko stood in a jacket that looked kind of like his, but it was plain black and went down past his knees and had on a Blue mask. "Good to see you again, Avatar." His old friend said as he walked forward. Aang spotted the mechanical devices in the palms of his enemy's hands. He recognized them as fire amplifiers, turning a simple flame into a fireball. "I was so certain you would have shown up a couple days ago, but it's good to see you're no longer making me wait."

"Sorry, I was too busy destroying your Father's other businesses, but I would have been here sooner if I knew that you were experimenting on _vein drainers_." The vampires hissed at him, the words being a horrible insult.

"By the time we're finished with you, there won't be a drop of blood in your body." Zuko threatened. Aang didn't wait any longer and blasted the demon back into a wooden desk, breaking it into pieces. The vampires tried to rush him, but he flipped forward over a couple of them as they crashed into each other. Aang grabbed a couple of the sharp pieces of wood that were left from the desk and stabbed the first few vampires to come at him, turning them into ash. 3 Vampires tried to attack him together, but the one in front of him earned a kick to the chin as the two to his left and right were impaled, then he finished off the injured vampire. As the rest charged at him, he realized that Zuko had finally recovered. Zuko sent a large blast to Aang's back, but he jumped, dodging the fire and frying the vampires. As Aang came down, he sent a kick to Zuko's chest, sending him out to the main part of the warehouse. He left the room, quickly making his way down the halls, looking for any sign of Katara or any other Half Bloods. After opening over 20 doors, Aang finally found a whole hallway of prison cells. He quickly walked down the hall, looking at each cell until he came to the last cell. Huddled in the corner was a clearly malnourished Katara, he assumed she hadn't had blood in a while. He kicked the hinged door, breaking it with ease.

He knelt down, "Katara?"

Her eyes slowly opened, "Avatar? W-what are you doing here?"

Aang picked her up bridal style, "I'm here to get you out of here."

"I thought you hated my kind," She replied, getting weaker by the minute.

"I never said I didn't," He said, "What does Ozai want with a bunch of Half Bloods?"

"He's trying t-to make a vampire army, trying to find what makes it p-possible for Full Bloods to be-"

"Day walkers," He scowled. Aang didn't waste any more time, he carried her out of the room and down the nearest set of stairs. He kicked the door open and sprinted across the open hanger of the warehouse until a mask less Zuko stopped them and more vampires behind him.

"You're not taking our last Half Blood Avatar," He growled.

Aang shifted Katara in his arms to reach into his jacket and pulled out 3 silver spheres, "Zuko, you continue to under estimate me." He squeezed them in his hand and tossed them at the vampires. The spheres exploded in a bright light, frying the vampires while Aang blasted the nearest door open to freedom. He ran along rooftops until he felt they were safe. Aang set her down, there was no way she was going to make all the way back to her house alive. He pulled his jacket sleeve up his arm and dragged the side of his arm against a sharp part of his mask. Once the blood started flowing, he put it against Katara's mouth which she greedily accepted. As long as she didn't bite down and inject her venom, he would be perfectly fine. He sat quietly as she drank his blood, her light blue eyes looked up at him, but he didn't return the look. Once the blood stopped coming, her tongue ran over the cut, her venom closing up the cut. He pulled his jacket sleeve back down and picked her up.

"Thank you," She quietly spoke, though she was a little stronger now, she was still very weak. "Why did you help me?"

"It's business," He stated and took off again. It was a quiet way back to her house, she didn't dare say anything to anger him, she expected him to drop her or something. He finally landed at her house and carried her to the door, ringing the doorbell.

Sokka opened the door and his face fell when he saw his sister. "Katara," He took her from his arms and brought her into the living room, "Avatar, come in, please." Aang never really made it habit to go into people's houses while he was the Avatar, but it wasn't like he would be walking into another trap like earlier. He awkwardly entered, shutting the door quietly behind him. In the living room, Sokka had placed Katara on the couch and had run off into the kitchen. On the other couches were his girlfriend Suki and their friend Yue Luna.

"Earthborn…Witch…" He acknowledged them, taking them both by surprise. Aang leaned against the wall, "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

Sokka came back out of the kitchen with a packet of blood, he opened it and gave it to her which she quickly started to drink. "Thank you so much Avatar, I don't know what I would do without my sister."

"Just be happy that it was part of my job," Aang told him.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a wad of money, "Here, for your troubles."

Aang took it and put it in his pocket, "Nice doing business with you." He left the house and was about to take off when he heard someone call his name.

He turned around to see Yue coming out of the house, "Avatar, thank you so much for saving my friend…she means a lot to me."

"I'm sure," He answered and turned to go again, but she grabbed his arm.

"I know Sokka already paid you back…but…could I?" She asked, in a flirtatious tone. Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out the money. He undid the rubber band Sokka had put around it and reached in the middle of the money and pulled out a tracking device.

He put it between her breasts, "Here, that's on the house. I was going to place this on a rat for him to follow around, but since you offered a better place, there you go. Don't ever contact me ever again." He took off and Yue silently cursed as she went back into the house.

"Aang, can you hear me?" A voice came through his ear piece.

"What's going on Teo?" Aang asked.

"Did you get that Half Blood that Toph told you about?"

"Yeah, if they ever contact you again, send them a virus to wipe their system, I'm not dealing with vein drainers anymore, especially that one. The brother tried to put a tracker in the money," Aang told him.

There was a brief silence, "Okay, done. Also Toph is looking for you, she was saying something about knowing who you really were."

"I'll just talk to her in the morning," Aang said with a sigh, "I'm turning in for the night, you should too Teo."

"Read ya loud and clear boss." Aang shut off his ear piece as he made his way home.

* * *

He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he checked if he needed anything else before he left for school. Aang wore sunglasses over his tired eyes, a white long sleeve shirt that nearly covered his hands, he wore a blue basketball jersey over the shirt and wore blue jeans with black Nike's. When he knew he had everything, he started towards the door, saying goodbye to his Father and opened the door to a very angry Toph. He shut the door behind him and was about to speak, but Toph slapped him across the face and then kissed him. Aang kissed her back until she pulled away from him. "You are an asshole, how could you not tell me?"

"You know exactly why I didn't tell you, I still don't think this is a good idea," He said truthfully. "But I couldn't stand to see that I caused you that much pain."

"It doesn't matter anymore, you're mine Twinkle Toes," She kissed him again.

Aang rested his hand on the small of her back, "If we're together now, does that mean that I can tell you not to wear slutty clothing?" She looked down, she was wearing a black small tank top with a matching skirt.

Toph shook her head, "No, but it looks like you got yourself a girlfriend and your old partner." Aang smiled and gave her a kiss before they walked to school. There was still an hour before they had to get to class so they both sat on the steps out in front of the school. Toph rested her head on his shoulder, "So where are we going to start out tonight?" She asked.

"Going out tonight isn't a real good idea," He told her, "I pissed off Zuko last night."

She laughed, "I piss Zuko off all the time, whether it be at school or when he is that stupid Blue Spirit, speaking of which, you need to change your name, it sounds so stupid."

"You didn't seem to mind it when you were moaning it," Aang smiled when it shut her up. "The reason why I think going out tonight isn't a good idea is because I found out what they're doing at that warehouse, Ozai is trying to turn Full Bloods to day walkers."

Toph's eyes went wide, "But that would mean…"

Aang nodded, "He will have enough force to fully take over Ember Island."

* * *

Katara made long strides in her walk, trying to out walk her friends. "Katara, come on, don't be mad at us." Suki called from behind her. She ignored them and continued walking. The treatment she was giving them was not even remotely as bad as what she was doing to Sokka. She had put all of his wet laundry in the freezer, flushed the toilet while he was in the shower and was currently looking for a spell that would give him blue balls for a month. She couldn't believe that he and her friends would try to unmask the Avatar, the one that saved her. Though his hatred of her kind was well known, she couldn't pick a hero to save her. But one thing about him drove her wild: His blood. It tasted incredible, like sweet nectar. Compared to the blood she had stored at her house, it was a delicacy. Thankfully, unlike her friends, she could find out who the Avatar was from his scent. "Katara," She cursed at herself for getting lost in her thoughts and causing her to slow down. "You can't be _that_ mad at us."

She stopped, "You two helped my brother by trying to uncover the Avatar's secret identity after he saved me. While he might hate my kind, he still saved me. He doesn't deserve you guys trying to stop him at what he does."

"Katara, he knew who we are. He knows _everything_. If Sokka found out that I'm an Earthborn and Yue is a Witch, he would blab to everyone and stop dating me." Suki tried to reason, "And he could have done whatever he wanted with you, he could have even killed you."

"But he didn't," She stated. "Just because he knows things doesn't mean that we should put him in danger. Maybe we should stop hanging out for a while." Katara turned and left the two in the dust. She finally had made it to the school, ignoring the obvious stares from the other students. Apparently if you're gone for 4 days, everyone hears about it. She started to go up the steps, past a couple of the students, but stopped when the familiar scent passed her nose. Katara looked around until she looked at the bottom steps to the couple at the bottom of the steps. It was him, The Avatar.

**If you're wondering about Aang's mask, think about Sub-Zero's mask from Mortal Kombat and that's what his mask is like. But anyways, leave me a review to continue or not...even if you say I shouldn't, I probably am...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter :D Also, a lot of you have been asking about the pairing, is this going to be Taang or Kataang...well, it's mainly going to be Taang, but with hints of Kataang, I have a plan for this story, trust me. Thank you for all the love and read!**

Aang tapped his fingers against the table, class was as boring as ever. Ever since this morning, Toph had been very clingy to him, but it wasn't like he didn't expect it. After such a long time of not knowing, she wanted to make up for lost time, which included trying to dry hump him during lunch behind the school. He smiled at the thought, she was an amazing girl and now she was his. "Mr. White," He was taken out of his thoughts by the teacher giving him a glare. "Did you hear what I said?" Aang could only shake his head in response. The teacher sighed deeply, "We were talking about the modern day Vampire." His jaw clenched at the thought of Vampires. "What are the differences between the modern day Vampire compared to the Bram Stroker novel, 'Dracula'?"

"Well first off modern day Vampires are vein draining mobile blood banks that couldn't even scare a 3 year old," Aang began, earning a few laughs from his other classmates and a very heated stare from Katara in the corner of the room. "And I don't even want to get started on the _other_ Modern day Vampires."

"Thank you Mr. White, I think that's more than enough," The teacher returned back to his lesson until the bell rang. Aang silently cheered, this was his last class of the day, but he was going to have to find something to do until Toph got done with her class. He grabbed his bag and left the classroom, only to be pulled into a dark hallway and slammed against the wall. Aang would have tried to protect himself, but he already knew who it was.

Her fangs were already at his neck, "I should bleed you dry right here."

"Oh I'm so scared," He sarcastically whispered. "What are you going to do? Give me love kisses until my neck starts bleeding?"

"You are a completely racist ass and I wouldn't have a problem leaving the husk that will be called your body in a ditch," She growled.

Aang smirked, "You wouldn't kill me." Her grip on his wrists tightened for a second, but she finally growled in anger and loosened her grip. He turned the tables and held her against the wall by her neck. "Why are you trying to attack me? I've done nothing to you."

"You know exactly why, _Avatar_," She let the word roll off her tongue and felt his grip become tighter and his eyes narrow at her.

"I should have left you to die _vein drainer_," Aang spat.

Katara barred her fangs, "Stop calling me _that_. My kind has done nothing to you."

She saw a dark look enter his eyes, "Your kind turned my Mother. She left my Dad because she knew she wouldn't be able to deny her thirst around him..." He let go of her neck, Katara rubbed the sensitive skin. "…I know what happened to you Katara, I know everything in this school. When your Mother was 8 months pregnant with you, she was cornered by a couple Vampires and was bit. But Vampires were never meant to have children. You, lack of a better word, drank your way out of her." Her gaze went down to her feet, ashamed of her past. "You and I are not very different…we both killed our Mothers." Katara looked up at him and his gaze was meeting hers. "But that's a story for another time." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait…I was originally going to apologize to you about my friends last night, but I was pissed off about what you had said in class…but I should apologize anyways," Katara said. "So…I'm sorry…and thank you for saving me."

"It's fine, I've been doing this long enough to know how to protect my identity." Aang gave her a small smile. He walked to the end of the hall, before turning to her, "Don't make me regret saving your life, I would hate to drive a stake through the last Half Blood at school." Aang left her in the hall, she slid down against the wall and sighed, then felt a smile appear on her face.

* * *

Sokka threw another ball across the gym towards a target that he pretended to be a wide receiver. He rolled his strained neck, he had been at this for hours. Looking forward to a hot shower, he decided his practice was over and made his way to the locker rooms. Because he stayed back so late, no one else was on this side of the school. The sun still was showing through the windows, but he wanted to get out of here before it started to set. He started to undress in front of his locker before the lights shut off. Though it wasn't dark, it still freaked him out. "Uh, there is still someone in here." His voice echoed off the walls. No one answered. Sokka put a towel around his waist and made his way to the lights. He flicked them up and down, but nothing happened. He was going to just go shower anyways until he felt the ground pull his feet down, keeping him in place.

Sokka began to protest until a small hand went over his mouth, "You scream anything and I'll make sure the only hard on you get, is a pillar through dick, got it?" He nodded. "Now, who gave you that chip to track The Avatar? There is no way you were smart enough to pull that off by yourself."

"I don't know, I was approached by a man that said that if I put a tracking device on The Avatar, my sister would go free," Sokka said as soon as the hand was gone.

He sunk lower, "Wrong answer, I can tell you're lying. I can feel your heartbeat through the ground. Now, _who _gave you that chip? If you don't tell me, I won't be the only person you will be worrying about."

"Okay, okay! It was a man named Long Feng, he told me that he would get my sister protection from whoever was trying to kidnap her if I asked The Avatar to save her and put a tracer on him," Sokka admitted. "I had no other choice, my sister is…_special_ and needs to be protected."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that your sister is a Half Blood Vampire you idiot. What does Long Feng want with The Avatar?"

Sokka swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "I don't know, I swear, he just only said what he wanted and agreed to help me."

"Where did you meet him?"

"The warehouse, by Roku River."

Sokka was released from the ground, he turned around to see who it was, but saw nothing. Toph was already down the hallway, pulling off the mask she had used to protect her identity for the moment, she had to find Aang quickly. Toph walked out in front of the school to see Aang waiting for her, "Aang, we need to talk about something," She told him, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him to follow her.

He regained his footing and kept up with her, "What's wrong Toph?"

She looked around them as they continued their fast pace, "I have news about you being set up last night."

Aang's brow furrowed, "How did you know I got set up last night?"

"Teo," She quickly answered. "Apparently Long Feng made Meathead a deal that if he put a tracer on you, his sister would get protection from Ozai…thing is…the little 'meeting' they had…was in the same place Katara was in. Ozai and Long Feng are working together."

The Cloud Child pondered this in his mind, "Vampires and Demons working together, not surprising, but I don't understand why Long Feng would throw his own people under the bus for the ability to be day walkers."

"That's why no one trusts Vampires, they would starve, kill and torture their own kind." Toph scowled. "Do you know how close they were to a cure?"

Aang shook his head, "No, but with all the resistance they gave me last night, they couldn't have been too far off."

Toph stopped and looked at Aang, "Aang, do you know what this means? She's going to still be a target…"

"What do you want to do about it? Watch her every night from now on?"

"No…I think, that maybe…" Aang already knew what she was going to get at.

"Oh no, _hell_ no Toph. There is _no _way _that_ is going to happen," He refused.

"Do you think I like the idea?" She asked.

"You know how I feel about having blood suckers near me, my Dad would never forgive me for letting her stay at my house," Aang stopped in his place, "You were there when I saw her Toph, you saw what I had to do to my own Mother…then I had to tell my Father what I did…he _hates_ Vampires as much as I do."

Toph took his hand in hers, like last night, "Aang, we have to put personal problems aside. She didn't ask to be put in this situation, unlike half of those undead freaks out there. You know how I felt when I found out I had these powers, I was scared…no one was there to help me until you came along Aang. She is in constant danger for something a couple blood suckers did to her Mom. Don't let Ozai torture her and kill her so that he can build an _army_ of blood suckers."

He sighed, Aang knew she was right and he wished she wasn't. Katara may have been a Vampire, but she never had a choice in the matter. "Give me some time to think about it okay?"

"The more you think about it, the closer she gets to being taken again Aang."

Aang squeezed his eyes shut, hating that he had to do this, "Fine, get your stuff and meet me at my house." He kissed her, "I hope you realize how hard this will be."

Toph gave him another kiss, "I know, I wouldn't be asking this if we didn't need to do this. Plus, I'll spend the night tonight."

He smiled, "Bring a toothbrush then."

"That's not all I bring," She said as she walked towards her house.

* * *

Aang took a deep breath as he put on his jacket. He still hadn't talked to his Father about letting the Half Blood stay with them, but now he didn't have any more time. All that he could picture in his mind is the look on his face when he told him that he had killed his Mother. It was a mix between acceptance and sorrow. The only thing Aang was thankful for in the situation was that his Father didn't have to be there to see her die. He jumped when there was a knock on his window, he saw Toph waiting outside. Aang opened it to let her in, she pulled off her goggles, "You ready to go?" She asked.

He grabbed his mask from the hook in his closet, "Not yet, I still haven't talked to my Dad yet." Aang took a couple more deep breaths before going to his door and opening it. He walked down the hall to the living room where his Father was currently watching TV. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

Aang's Father, Gyatso, had short dark hair like his son, though it was mixed with a lot more grey hair. He had a matching goatee and wore a white polo with blue jeans. He turned towards Aang with a smile, "Oh so you finally told her huh?" Gyatso commented, "What's going on?"

"One of our…_clients' _needs a place a stay for a while. She is being hunted by the Vampires and Demons. She isn't safe with her family and we need to keep her here until we can take care of them, is that okay?" Aang intentionally left out the part about her being a Half Blood.

He smiled, "Of course, I'll make up the spare bedroom." Aang gave him a smile back as they left, he still wasn't very sure of the situation. His father was very accepting when it came to his other life, but he was about to bring a Vampire into their house, which hadn't happen for years. Aang put on his mask as he and Toph went to his window and he held her to him as they jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground. Neither of them said a thing on the way to Katara's house. Toph knew that Aang wouldn't want to talk about this and decided to give him some time. They finally made it to the familiar house and Aang knocked on the door a couple times. It took a little bit until Sokka answered the door, earning a punch to the nose from Aang.

He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his nose. "That's for trying to track me." Aang walked over him into the living room where Katara sat on the couch with an older man, who he guessed was their Father. Her Father, Chief Hakoda of the Police, stood with a hand on a holstered gun. "Relax, we are only here for your daughter."

"You're not taking my daughter," Hakoda replied.

"We're the only people your daughter will be safe with Mr. Aqua. I've dealt with the man that took her and he will not stop until he gets what he wants from her." Aang explained.

The cautious father gripped his gun, "I can protect my daughter."

"You did a really good job of it last time," Toph crossed her arms.

Aang nudged his partner, "Your daughter is the only Half Blood left in Ember Island and if she is taken, not even I could save her Mr. Aqua. We're just going to protect her until we can deal with the man that wants her. Last time I checked, no one on the Police force has any power like we have. Your son has already sold out your daughter's home location by going to the people that took her and tried making a deal with them. We'll make sure you can keep contact with her through secure phones and have supervised visits."

"How am I supposed to trust you? You're the biggest vigilante in town, you could just hurt my little girl like the man who took her." Hakoda finally pulled his gun.

"Dad," Katara put her hand on his arm, "You can trust him." Hakoda looked between Aang and his daughter before putting his gun away.

"I better hear from my daughter as soon as she gets to where you are taking her or I'll make sure that I put a bullet in between your eyes, you got it?" He demanded.

"The only bullet you should be letting off is at your son for putting your daughter in danger," Toph replied. "Half blood, get some stuff and we can get out of here." Katara shot a look at Toph before going back to her room.

Hakoda sat down, letting out a relaxing sigh, "How long are you going to have my daughter?"

"I'm not going to have her, she will be staying with one of her fellow classmates so she can still go to school. Hopefully she won't be there too long and we can bring her back here. So we'll need about 20 packets for her." Hakoda nodded as he got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with a bag for Katara's 'food'.

Sokka finally came into the room, holding his bloody nose, "What the hell is going on?"

Katara followed her brother in and immediately held a hand over her mouth and nose, "Sokka, will you please clean up your blood before I lose it."

"Hold on for a second," He told her, "Are you really going to let him walk into here and not do anything? He just punched me!"

"Sokka, you've done enough to 'protect' your sister. Now go clean up your blood." He demanded. Sokka tried to scowl, but his hand holding his nose blocked the look before he stormed to the kitchen. Hakoda walked over to Aang, "You better keep my daughter safe, I'm putting my faith into you to protect her. If I don't hear from my daughter in an hour, I will make sure the next time you're spotted in this town, the only thing that will be left of you if your mask."

Aang held a hand over Toph's mouth before she could say anything, "Of course Mr. Aqua, I understand the worry; you don't have to remind me. She looks just like her mother, doesn't she?" Hakoda was taken back in surprise, "After what happened to her, you don't want to plan _another_ funeral…I'll make sure you never have to bury another family member. We'll be outside," He said to Katara and left, Toph right on his tail.

Hakoda hugged his daughter, "I don't trust him Katara."

"If he thinks I'm in danger, then he's my best chance at survival…he might not like me, but he wouldn't let me die," Katara told him.

"He doesn't like you?"

She nodded, "He isn't very friendly towards my kind, it doesn't matter though, I'm not going to be staying with him, he wouldn't put his secret identity in danger like that again. After Sokka tried to track him, I'm surprised he is even helping."

He kissed Katara on top of her head, "I'm sorry it had to come to this honey. I should have been there to protect your Mother."

Katara felt tears prick at her eyes, but she held them back, "Dad, there was no way you could have helped her, even if you were there, we would have lost you too. I'll call you when I get to where they're taking me. I love you Dad." She gave him one last hug.

"I love you too Katara," Hakoda handed Katara the bag of blood packets and watched as she left. He took a deep breath, hoping to get rid of the empty feeling he now felt. "Sokka, you and I need to talk."

* * *

Aang and Toph led the way down the street while Katara tried her best to keep up behind them. They hadn't said a word since they had left and Katara was still full of questions. "So do you want to tell me what's going on or am I supposed to be a silent captive?"

"I would love that," Toph said under her breath.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Aang asked, not bothering to turn around to look at her.

"Why exactly am I being hidden?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "I thought that would be obvious, you're the only Half Blood in Ember Island. Ozai needs you to finish their plan and if he gets his hands on you, we will be up to our ears in day walking Full Bloods. Nothing will stop them from feeding on humans and taking over the town."

"What am I going to do then?"

"You're going to continue living your life, but instead of being at the place your brother pretty much just put a giant arrow over, you'll be staying with me." Aang told her.

Toph shot a look at Aang, "What are you doing?"

"She knows who we are," He said.

"How?"

Aang was silent for a little bit as they continued to walk, "She drank my blood." He stopped before Toph's earth wall came out in front of him.

"What?!" She nearly yelled, "You know better than that!" Toph turned to Katara, "You vein draining slut! You seduced him didn't you? I will bury you so deep you'll be able to see your ancestors."

"Don't call me a vein drainer you mud-slinging bitch," Toph felt her anger rise, "I did nothing to him, he saved me from dying. Vampires can gain substance from a human without changing them. There was no way I could have seduced him, all my powers are in my witchcraft anyways."

Toph was about to come back with something but Aang stood between them, "Enough, you two are going to need to start getting along."

"And I haven't even started with you," She pointed at Aang, "You're trying to save this vein drainer when you hate her kind."

"Lover's spat?" They all turned to see an Asian man leading a group of 5 behind him. He had a pony tail with little facial hair and wore a green cloak. "I'm sorry if we're interrupting Avatar, but you have something we want."

Aang moved Katara behind him, "Long Feng, you're not touching another Half Blood."

Long Feng smirked, "Why are you trying to protect one of my kind Avatar? Especially after what I did to your Mother." Toph didn't need to see Aang's face to know the anger that was building inside of him. Katara looked up and saw the clouds beginning to form above them. "I remember when you were trying to stop my underground blood trafficking. You looked so heartbroken to see your Mother so desperate that she was drinking blood off of my dirty floor." Aang's eye twitched in anger and clenched his fists as air currents started to circle him. "She was almost like her, but you've brought her back to her full health. It seems like I have to starve her again."

"Get her out of here," Aang told Toph. She nodded and grabbed Katara around the waist, opening the ground beneath them and shutting it after they fell through. "You always know how to push my buttons don't you Long Feng?"

He chuckled, "Happens when we've done this back and forth too much. There is nothing you can do that I don't know about."

Aang took a deep breath of the cold air, "Did you know I could do this?" The clouds above him began to spin in a cylinder and descended from the sky. The Vampires watching in a mix of amazement and horror as a tornado set down on the ground. Aang grunted as he used his powers to make the tornado increase in size, sucking in the Vampires and Long Feng. He tried his best to control it, but he had never made one this big before. The Tornado began to pull him in and he kept his footing until it got too close and sucked him in with the others.

* * *

Toph sat on Aang's couch, tapping her fingers against her arm and her feet up on the table. Aang's father had gone to bed shortly after Katara and Toph had arrived, Katara had introduced herself as a witch instead of being a half-blood. The Earthborn was currently out of her outfit and in one of Aang's shirts that went down to her mid-thigh. She was more worried than she showed, Toph tried to act annoyed at the Vampire in the next room changing her clothes, but she couldn't. Katara came out of the room, a pair of pajama bottoms with a penguin pattern on it and a large shirt, like Toph, but it was completely black. She was running her fingers through her hair, making sure there weren't any knots. Toph knew that no matter what, people like her, like Aang, like Katara and even like Teo were still people no matter what, but she never really thought of a Vampire living a normal life. She watched as Katara went over to the fridge and shuffled some things around until she found one of the hidden blood packets. Her nose scrunched as she saw the small smile appear on her face. "I will never understand how you can drink that stuff."

Katara walked back into the small living room and sat on the couch against the wall, "It's not like I have a choice, if I don't have it, I die. I would take being a werewolf over this." She popped off the cap of the packet and took a slow drink.

"So…what does it taste like?" Toph asked.

She took the small sign of friendliness from Toph, "Everything tastes different…this tastes kind of like good leftovers you didn't want to heat up."

Toph smiled, "I know that taste, leftover meat lasagna, it's best when it's cold."

"Warm blood tastes like pure sugar," Katara tried not to freak her out too much. "It's almost addicting."

"What does Aang's taste like?" Katara immediately went silent. She had to be careful with what she said. It wasn't like she could tell her it was the most delicious thing she had tasted. Katara couldn't tell her that she would go through the punishment she endured when she was kidnapped to taste the sweet nectar that flowed through Aang's veins.

Katara sighed, "I have to admit…his blood tastes delicious, but I would never feed on Aang or put his life in danger, I swear."

"You're attracted to him too, aren't you?" She was surprised at Toph's tone, she was expecting jealously, hatred and bitterness but she was calm.

"Even if I did, he has you. And if you weren't there, Aang hates me and my kind, he wouldn't even touch me with a ten foot pole," Katara answered before taking a drink of blood.

Toph pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "It's not that Aang hates you…Aang doesn't hate…what happened to him…I…I saw his face when he saw his Mother. What Long Feng did to his Mother, Aang takes it out on all Vampires."

"What happened to his Mother?" Katara asked, putting the blood packet to the side, wanting to hear the story more than anything.

"It's not my story to tell," Toph said.

"It's mine," They both turned to see Aang in his bedroom door way, he had cuts and his jacket had rips.

Toph stood up and hugged him, which he returned with one of his arms as he held his mask in the other. "What happened?"

"I tried the whole 'Tornado' thing you've been bugging me to try, not the best idea," He told her, pulling the jacket off as she let go of him. Katara saw the blood that had stained his skin and bit her bottom lip, making sure not to jump him. "Can you get me a wet washcloth so I can clean up a bit?" He asked Toph.

She scoffed, "What am I? Your maid?"

"Says the girl with a maid," He smiled. Toph rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Aang sat down on the couch Toph was using, putting his jacket and mask on the arm of the couch. "So you want to know about my Mother…"

**-SDB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you all. Also, I wanted to say to the people who 'stopped reading because this is Taang', cool, I don't care. I promised there would be Kataang in this and it will happen. Plus, there is a Taang lemon in this, so ha. Thank you for everyone who likes this and doesn't complain, so read on**_  
_

_Aang walked across the roof of his usual vantage point, Toph was already standing there waiting for him. "Toph," He acknowledged. She jumped a little as she turned around to him._

"_Jeez, someone needs to put a fucking bell on you or something," She cursed, holding her chest. "You're too sneaky and know _way_ too much about everything."_

"_That's how I stay alive," His modified voice came out. "Just wondering, are you _really_ going to wear a tube top while fighting crime?"_

_She looked down at her clothing choice, "It's not like I have a giant rack or anything, they'll stay in."_

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_You think someone is going to rape me or something?" She asked, "I can take it off if you want…"_

_He sighed, "Anyways, Teo said that there has been some chatter about Long Feng running some underground blood trafficking ring. He's been draining runaways and homeless."_

_Toph smirked and cracked her knuckles, "Then let's go kick his ass! I've been itching for a fight for a while."_

* * *

"Did you have any idea what you would find when you got there?" Katara asked as she watched Toph run a wet washcloth over his wounds.

Aang shook his head, "No, I thought it was just going to be a basic 'get in, get out' job. I think not knowing what I was going into made it worse."

* * *

_He dropped down into the sewer, checking his surroundings before letting his guard down. Aang held his arms out as Toph fell perfectly into his arms, "Thanks for dropping in," He joked as he let her down._

"_Are you going to tell puns this whole mission?" Toph asked._

"_I'm done," Aang said as they walked down the small path beside the sewer water. He noticed a couple times that Toph's head jerked in any direction that made a small sound. "Relax; they won't be able to get the jump on us." Before they could go around the next corner, he held his arm out to stop her from going around. He barely poked his head out and pulled it back, "Looks like we found out spot."_

_Toph closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling the ground through her shoes, "Well, it's not exactly clear because I'm not putting my bare foot on the shit covered ground…but 2 doormen…6 workers inside and…I _think_ Long Feng is also in there."_

"_Well let's get this started then," Aang took a silver ball from his coat and turned the corner, he gave it a light squeeze before tossing it to the Vampire to the left of the door, "Here, catch." The Vampire caught the ball and gave it a confused look until the ball illuminated and turned both of them into ashes. Aang led the way to the door, "I told Teo these would work." He grabbed a wooden stake out of his belt and blew a blast of air at the door, blowing the door off its hinges. Aang twirled the stake in his hands as they walked into the room, a group of Vampires around blood packets stacked on a bunch of tables got into an attack position, "Who's first?" They all attacked at once, but they made short work of them. Aang dusted the ash off his jacket, "I hate dealing with these Vamps."_

"_At least you have a jacket on," Toph grumbled, trying to brush the ash off of her skin. Aang's eyes scanned the room and saw the door on the other end of the room. "There's no escape…he's in there."_

"_Good, then we can end this," Aang quickly crossed the room and blasted the door open to an image that would forever be burned into his mind. Behind a desk, Long Feng sat prepared for them with a smile on his face. On the ground next to him were a couple of malnourished Vampires, but one in particular caught his attention. "Mom…" He involuntarily uttered._

_Long Feng smiled, "Ah, I thought she was just lying about her son being the Avatar…but it looks like she has earned her blood." He took a packet of blood off of his desk and popped off the top and poured it on the ground, his Mother instantly lapping it off the ground._

_Aang's fists clenched as he fought the tears that tried to escaped his eyes, "You bastard." Toph growled. She bent the stone behind him, but he quickly dodged it._

_There was an opening above him and a street light poured down into the sewer, "It was great seeing you again Avatar, have fun with your family reunion." He jumped up through the opening and closed it behind him._

_Toph looked over to Aang whose eyes were still glued to his Mother licking the blood off the ground, she could feel his pain. "I'll take care of the rest of them…" She placed a concerned hand on his shoulder before going to take care of the other Vampires._

_He slowly walked over to his Mother who had now rested against the desk, feeling her power coming back to her. Aang knelt down beside her, taking his mask off, "I'm sorry honey," She whispered. "You have no idea how it feels to not have blood…it's like a slow death."_

"_It's fine," A lone tear ran down his cheek, "You should have stayed with us…we could have taken care of you Mom…it wouldn't have to be this way."_

_She shook her head, "I was barely able to hold myself back from revealing who you are…you know what you need to do."_

"_No, absolutely not," Aang wiped his face, "We can take care of you-" She held her hand up._

"_No, the things I've done are horrible…I've killed…please put me out of my misery," She begged. His Mom grabbed the stake from his belt and put the tip against her chest, "You need to do it Aang…don't make me live this life anymore."_

_Aang hesitantly took the stake, feeling the tears run down his face, "I'm so sorry Mom."_

_She held his face in her hand, "I know you're going to do great things honey…make sure Long Feng can never do this to anyone again." He shut his eyes as he drove the stake into her chest and she turned to ash. Aang's shoulders shook as he cried, he put his mask back on as he heard Toph come back over to him._

"_I'm sorry Avatar…is there anything I can do to help?" She asked._

_He stood up and shook his head, "No…" Something quickly caught his ear, a ticking noise. "Run!" They both broke out into a sprint and were blown into the wall in the next room. Toph coughed as the smoke settled, she opened her eyes to see she was in Aang's arms, he must had protected her from the bomb. His eyes opened and looked down at her, "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Then let's get out of here."_

* * *

Katara silently sat across from them as Toph came back with a newly wetted washcloth with hot water. He hissed softly as it touched his skin, but relaxed as Toph continued to wipe his skin, "After that, I had to come back here and look my Father in his eyes and tell him I had to not only kill the love of his life, but my Mother. But you know what I went through…" Katara's gaze went to the floor, remembering her Father's teary eyed face as he had to explain to her what happened. His constant reassurances that it wasn't her fault didn't help her feel better. "Take solace in the fact that you didn't have to look in your Mother's eyes as she died. Even with the situation your Mother had to go through…I think she would happy to know that her daughter is as strong as you are." A sad smile pulled at her lips, she thought about her Mother watching over her from the other side. "So like Toph said…I have nothing against you…it's because of what Long Feng did-ah," Aang pulled away as Toph ran the cloth over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, taking Katara by surprise. Her tone was filled with sorrow, something she had never heard in her voice. "You have a pretty bad cut here."

"I can, uh, fix that if you need me too," Katara offered, earning a weird look from Toph, "I swear I'm not going to suck any blood or anything like that, my thirst is quenched for now. I would just use a simple spell."

"Do whatever you can," Aang told her, taking Toph by surprise this time. She didn't expect him to even let her near him, especially because of what she was. "She said it herself, she's more of a Witch than a Vamp." He turned to see the look of worry in Toph's eyes. "If it will put your mind at ease, you can stand there while she does it." The Earthborn sighed and backed away, Katara got up and got a bowl of water from the kitchen. She placed the bowl on the table and took a calming breath, pretending Toph wasn't hovering behind her, waiting for one wrong move.

She slowly raised her hands from the bowl, a small tendril of water rising into the air with her hands. Katara's hands were a few inches away from his cut that was now covered by the water. Closing her eyes, she let out another breath, "Heal," She whispered. The water began to glow, Toph watched in amazement at her powers. It was a full minute of silence until the water stopped glowing and Katara put the water back in the bowl. Toph ran her fingers over Aang's now perfect skin, not a trace of the cut showed.

"Thank you Katara," Aang said, "You saved me from another pesky scar." He joked, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

Katara stood up, "It's the least I could do." She stumbled slightly, Toph found herself instinctively reaching out to catch her, but she regained her composure. "Sorry, the spell seemed to take more out of me than I thought. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Do you have everything you need?" Aang asked her, she gave him a nod. "My room is just two doors down from yours, if you need anything, come ask."

"Thank you," She said before returning the bowl back to the kitchen and then going into her room. Katara's eyes adjusted to the Moon lit and collapsed onto her bed with a smile on her face, knowing she had finally made progress with Aang and Toph.

* * *

Soft gasps left Toph's mouth as Aang kissed her neck. He was seated against his head board with Toph chest to chest against him, her arms and legs wrapped around him. Her back arched when his hands ran up and down the sides of her body. She always imagined being with the man she loved like this, but she never would have thought it would be Aang. His voice slipped from her lips when his kisses reached the underside of her jaw. They went up to her chin until he finally kissed her lips, their eyes melding together with their foreheads pressed against each other. "You know, I should hate you for all the sleepless night I had. Missing your touch…" She kissed him, "Missing your lips…and not to mention your-"

Aang put his hand over her mouth, "I'm going to stop you before you make this moment less romantic. You know why I didn't tell you…I still think it's a bad idea. I don't want to put you in any danger that you can't handle." He kissed her collar bone, "But I guess being able to be with you is always worth it. I've been looking for an excuse to be with you again."

"Bending me over on an external air conditioning unit worked just fine for you before, why fix what isn't broken?" She smiled.

"Do you see what I mean about you making moments less romantic?" Aang rhetorically asked. "But then again, I knew what I was getting into in the first place."

Toph kissed him again, "You're damn right you did, now make me yours."

"Of course," Their lips connected and he let her down easy on the bed as he took his position above her. She moaned against his lips when she felt him prod her entrance, Toph opened her legs wider, allowing him full access. Her nails went into his back as he slowly entered her for the second time that night. His left hand gripped the end of his bed as he took a slow rhythm inside of her, savoring every moment with the Earth Born. Toph was overcome with pleasure as Aang's thrusts hit deep inside her core, she panted against his neck and her hips began to move against his, adding to the pleasure. Her fingers began to rub her jewel, bringing her closer to her impending climax. Toph's breath began to hitch in the back of her throat and her toes began to curl and-Aang's phone began to ring. Her awaited wave of pleasure stopped with Aang as he turned to the phone, "It's Teo."

She turned his face to hers, "I don't care," Toph panted, "Finish what you were doing." He let it go to voicemail as he continued, his pace a little faster than before, bringing her back to her heightened pleasure. "I'm close," She breathed, "Keep going." She tried her best not to moan loudly as he thrusted harder into her, but he again stopped when the phone rang again.

"He wouldn't be calling if it weren't important," He said.

Toph growled, "You answer that phone and I'll rip your dick off." She rolled him over so that she was straddling him, Toph quickly moved her hips along his length. After ignoring 6 more of Teo's phone calls, Toph was able to get back to the edge of her climax. Aang's thrust into her hit deep inside of her, finally bring her over and she collapsed on his sweaty chest. "It's not as easy if you don't help." He grabbed the phone off of his table and called Teo.

"What's going on Teo?" Aang asked. Toph heard Teo talking on the other side, but was too busy nuzzling up to Aang's neck. "I was busy…I do have a personal life when I'm not wearing my mask…whatever, what's going on?" His hand absent mindedly ran through her hair. "People being drained in the street? How many reported? Okay, that is the usual amount of people per month, but why do you think they had a public display? Okay…I'll look into tomorrow night…Teo, relax. It's probably because we took the Half Breed and I injured Long Feng. We'll look into it, there isn't much we can do right now. Good night Teo." He hung up the phone and let his head hit the head board. "4 girls were publically drained tonight…"

"Why is Teo freaking out? Before we started doing this, it was like 8 or 9 every other week." Toph said.

"One of them was Ty Lee…but they didn't find her body."

* * *

Tears poured down the young girl's face as she sat in the corner of the cell she was thrown in. Her hand ran over the mark on her neck but hissed in pain as she touched it. The images of her friends being feasted on by Vampires kept flashing through her mind, bringing more tears to her eyes. She heard some shouting and backed up into the corner even more, hoping if they were coming to finish her off that they would be quick. Some guards ran past her cell towards the shouting that continued to get louder, but where blown back with fire. A man with a blue mask and a coat stopped in front of her cell, fire amplifiers in his hands. He turned them off and got down to his knees in front of the cell and took off his mask. "Ty," It was her boyfriend Zuko. "Come here."

She didn't even want to know why he was there, she was just glad he was here. Ty Lee rushed over to him and hugged him through the bars as she continued to cry, "Please," She cried, "Get me out of here."

"Stand back," He told her. She listened as he turned his amplifiers back on. Zuko aimed his hands at the cell door.

"That won't be necessary Fire Demon." She saw him turn to someone out of her sight. Zuko created two fire balls in his hands, ready to throw it at the unknown man as he walked into view. His piercing gaze stuck more fear into her heart as he unlocked the door to the cage. Once it was open, Zuko pushed the man aside and came into the cell, picking Ty Lee up bridal style. She held onto him tightly as he walked back out of the cell. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience that we might have caused the Demon Overlord." Even Ty Lee could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Don't you speak to me you _bloodsucker_," Zuko spat, "What you have done cannot be forgiven…you have messed with the wrong human."

He smiled, "I wouldn't use that term around her now…since she is one of us." Ty Lee held on even tighter to Zuko.

"Expect no help from the Demons until you create the day walker cure. If she cannot walk into the sun for more than a month…let's just say you would be so lucky that the Avatar got his hands on you before I do." Zuko threatened, the man's brow furrowed, "You knew who you were messing with when you followed her…you don't _fuck_ with the Demons Long Feng."

Long Feng took a step forwards towards Zuko, "I can do whatever I like, your people follow us, not the other way around. You get us that Half Blood and we can finish the cure for our people, then you get your army and we get everything we were promised…like the Avatar's head. Tell your Father that we are going to need some more blood packets…though you can keep a couple for her…she's going to need it." His sickening laugh sent chills down her spine as Zuko pushed passed him and stormed down the hall. Ty Lee stayed silent as she let everything sink in. Her boyfriend, was a demon and he worked with the people that had attacked her, but this wasn't supposed to happen. She stopped trying to figure it out, knowing that it would only further her confusion. A limo welcomed them as he left the building, the driver held the door open for them as he set her in.

"Go directly to my house, nowhere else. If this car stops for anything more than a red light…" Zuko threatened. The driver nodded understandingly as Zuko got in and shut the door. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What's going on Zuko?" She cried, "You work with those Vampires that attacked me? Why did they take me? Why did they bite me?"

Zuko shed his coat and mask, along with his fire amplifiers, before putting his arms around her as she broke down again. "I'm sorry that you had to get mixed up in this Ty. I never wanted you to know about this…what I am or what I do." His rested his cheek on top of her head, "My Father runs the criminal underground and I work for him. There is this deal that's going through with the Vampires right now and…well…long story short, they're pissed off. Long Feng is known for being a complete asshole and he took his anger out on me for messing up."

"I just want to go home Zuko," Ty Lee said, wiping her tears away.

He sighed sadly, "Ty…I can leave you alone anymore. You've been targeted by the Vampires and no doubt with what I just did pissed them off even more. I need to protect you…especially with the state you'll be in." Zuko took her hand in his, "You're a Vampire now Ty…I know how to protect you from harm."

"But you were the one who got me into this," She looked up to him through tear filled eyes. It pained his heart to hear that coming from her.

"I know…and I'm sorry. You know I would never purposely put you in harm's way Ty, you know I care a lot about you." He said. "I swear, they are close to a cure so you can walk in the sun again without dying. You will be the first person to be cured Ty, you have my word." Zuko kissed her hand, "I don't care if you don't like me anymore…but at least let me make things right." She looked at him through sad eyes before laying her head on his chest and he held her tight as the limo continued down the street.

* * *

Katara tied her last shoe as Aang put on his beanie. Gyatso came through the living room buttoning the last button on his dress shirt, "Okay, I'm off to work, have a good day at school. Aang make sure she knows where all the food is and Katara, be sure to make yourself a home while you are here."

"I will Mr. White, thank you for the hospitality," Katara said. He shortly left and Katara went directly to the kitchen, pulling out a blood packet from the fridge. She pulled off the top and took a long drink from the packet. "I'm sorry to say this, but I thought he would never leave." Katara walked out of the kitchen, taking small drinks from the blood, seeing the look on Aang's face. "Still not use to it?"

He shook his head, "I don't think I ever will be."

Toph poked her head out of his room, "Is he gone?" Aang nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief and came out of his room, tying her hair up in a ponytail, "Your Dad is such a hard ass about girls staying the night."

"I heard why last night," Katara said with disgust.

"We didn't have sex for the longest time, the first time was long over-due, the second time I only got to finish, so of course he needed to get his-"

Katara held up her hand, "Please stop…just…stop. I don't need to hear about that. I might have wanted to be more familiar with you guys, but that's a little much. It's hard to imagine that the two biggest 'hero's' in Ember Island are sex addicts."

"Well you got to have sex to understand it," Toph joked, "Trust me, once you find the guy you want to be with, you want to jump his bones every chance you get…but I don't have to tell you that do I?" Katara's face went red while Aang stayed in the dark of what they were talking about.

Katara cleared her throat, "Well, that may be, but it's not like I can have a normal life. Not a lot of guys want to get into bed with a Witch…or even a Vampire."

"Yeah, sex is usually keeping blood in a certain part of the body instead of taking it out," Toph said as she went into the kitchen, grabbing a drink. She came back out, "Are we ready to go or what?" The walk to the school was surprisingly short to Katara, usually it took her 40 minutes, even on the bus.

"Let's go over some ground rules," Aang whispered to Katara as they walked up the stairs. "Don't tell anyone else that you're staying with me, just act like everything is still normal. If you need to contact me, call me."

She rose an eyebrow, "But I don't have your number."

"He put it in your phone when you weren't looking," Toph told her, "He's really sneaky like that. My number is probably in there too."

"You should be safe here," Aang continued, "The blood-I mean, Full Blood Vampires won't be able to step even one foot outside…just watch out for the Demons, they'll be easy to spot."

"Gotcha…you know, I'm really glad you and I could get along Aang," Katara smiled.

Aang softly patted Katara on her shoulder, "We're not there yet…" He took Toph's hand and they walked into the school, knowing all the progress that she thought she made last night went down the tube.

She sighed and went into the school, going to her locker. Katara unlocked it and grabbed her book from the top shelf. "Well if it isn't the only Half Blood in town." She froze, her hand had a death grip the locker door. Slowly moving her locker door out of the way, she saw the scarred Demon boy leaning against the lockers. "If you shout, yell, or even move, I'll make sure your death is slow and painful." She swallowed the lump in her throat as he froze her in fear. "You shouldn't have ran away Half Blood…you've put me in awkward situation."

"You had your people kidnap me to _kill_ me," She said through her teeth.

"I had nothing to do with that, but now, because the Avatar took you…I'm personally involved now. Don't worry, I'm not going to take you in right now, too many witnesses. But I just thought you should know, I'm going to be the one who does it," Zuko told her. "You can't run from your fate Half Blood." He leaned in close, "And when I do you're going to tell me who the Avatar is."

She shut her locker, "I have no idea who he is…but I know he'll kill you before you even touch me."

"Katara," They both turned to see Aang, "You coming to class?"

"Yeah," Katara locked her locker, "Good luck with your plan Zuko, but I believe The Avatar will be more successful with his plan in stopping you." She walked off as Zuko and Aang shared a heated stare. Zuko pushed himself off the lockers and walked down the hall, knowing there was something behind that stare from his old friend.

**-SDB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter? Hell yeah it is. The story gets developed a little more here, more info of relationships are shown and blah, blah, blah, ignore me and read on!**

Zuko walked down the long hallway towards his room with a couple blood bags in hand. He wanted to curse at the sun that was showing through the large windows for its harm it could cause his girlfriend. "Zuzu," He ignored the call from his sister as he continued down the hallway, "Aw, don't ignore me." Zuko stopped and sighed, he knew that she would follow and bother him until he finally talked to her. He turned to his sister and narrowed his eye. Azula's usually flawless white skin was now red scales, the usual identification of a Demon. Unlike her brother, Azula was given the Mark of the Demon when she accepted it, unlike him who it was forced upon, and it was rare, if even possible, for him to turn into his Demon form. His sister loved to tease him about it. "Where are you going with that blood?" Her evil grin agitated him even more. "You wouldn't happen to be having some guests over would you?"

He took a calming breath before deciding to answer her, "You know Ty Lee is here Azula. You know better than anyone that this is hard for me to deal with this. Can you just for this once let me off the hook and you can berate me twice as much after this okay?"

Azula frowned, "Gosh Zuko, you're such a downer. Can't a sister just inquire what her big brother is up to?"

"With you, there has to be some ulterior motive," Zuko said truthfully.

"You know, it was a lot better when you just let me make fun of you," Azula turned her skin back to its usual porcelain tone. "Now I know why Father likes me better."

"It's because whenever he looks at me, he sees our Mother," A new feeling managed to make its way into Azula's heart: sorrow. "No matter how much you may look like her, he still hates himself whenever he looks at me. Though that's all I can see when I look at you, even if you are a horrible person."

She held back tears she thought she would never get, "You're a bastard Zuko…" Azula turned and walked back into her room, slamming the door. He continued walking down the hall to his room, knowing he was going to get a horrible backlash from either his Father or Azula but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Just like he had told the servants, on his side of the house, the drapes were pulled shut. The only thing that illuminated the halls was either lights or the small amount of sun from the windows he had passed. When he finally got to his room, he let his head fall and took a deep breath, knowing on the other side of his door was what he considered his biggest mistake. Zuko finally opened the door and saw her on his bed, it looked as if she was dying. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, he could see the sweat forming on her skin. Unfortunately he knew this was what happened to all Vampires. The last of her human blood as being used up in her body, fully changing her into a creature of the night, there was nothing he could do except watch as she suffered. He softly shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, getting on his knees beside the side. Zuko looked at her flushed face and her half lidded eyes, he moved stray strands from her forehead and kissed it.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," He whispered against her forehead. "I never wanted this to happen to you…" Tears formed in his eyes, "I wish I could have chosen a different life…I wish I lived with my Uncle, he would have kept me off this path and you wouldn't be like this."

Ty Lee weakly smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand, "If you lived with your Uncle, I would have never met you through Azula." She winced as a sharp wave of pain flowed through her. "Can I have some of that blood?" He nodded and put the bags on the bed and he unscrewed the cap. "Will it taste any good?"

"I don't know Ty," He said. Zuko put the end to her lips and tilted it so that the blood slowly poured into her mouth. She took slow gulps, relief began to wash over him as it seemed to help her. When the bag was empty, she tried to suck out the little traces of the red liquid out. He quickly unscrewed the second one and replaced the bag, she quickly sucked down that one also. Again, she finished the bag and tried to get every last drop.

Though she still looked bad, he could see her get a little bit better, "Is there anymore?"

He shook his head, "Not for a while, most of our supply went to-" He stopped himself before saying 'bloodsucker', he would be insulting his own girlfriend by using that name. "To the _Vampires_," Zuko finally said with much anger. "I have some men delivering more very soon, I promise." He didn't even know the truth behind his own words. It was true that he had some men out getting her blood, but with current delivery to the Vampires, he wasn't sure if any more blood packets could disappear so easily.

Ty Lee groaned, "I'm so thirsty…"

Zuko knew he had to get her blood or things might turn dicey for their relationship, nothing says an end of a relationship than having to defend yourself from a recently turned Vampire. It wasn't like he could get one of the servants in here and have her drain them. All she needed was some more blood whether it is cold or warm. He ran his hands over his face as the idea of letting her drink from him came to mind. There were ways for him to allow her to gain sustenance from him without her drinking him like a Capri-sun or turning him, but he had to be careful for her venom not to get into his veins and he had to trust her self-control. Getting up from the side of the bed, he walked over to his closet, he grabbed one of his ties. Walking back over to Ty Lee, he pulled up his sleeve and tightly tied the tie around his arm, Zuko could already feel his arm starting to get numb. He sat down on the side of the bed and reached into his nightstand, grabbing the knife that his Uncle had given to him when he was younger. Zuko stared at the symbols for the knife for a while before looking back at his girlfriend, "Ty…I need you to promise me something. I'm going to give you some of my blood, but you need to control yourself. You can't bite me or let any of your venom get into me, only use it to close up the cut. Do you understand?"

"But Zuko-"

"No buts," He said, "Do you understand?" She meekly nodded before he cut himself, Ty Lee jumped a little at the sound of pain he made, then the smell invaded her nose. It was so welcoming and inviting. The blood that was now leaking from Zuko was calling her to it, she crawled over to him, controlling her new instincts. Her doe eyes looked up at him, she saw fear in his eyes but he gave her an encouraging smile. Ty Lee swallowed the venom that was dripping in her mouth as she attached herself to Zuko's arm. So many emotions hit Ty Lee as her tongue tasted the blood of Zuko, happiness, love, excitement and even lust. She couldn't even think as she drank from him, her self-control was hanging on by a thread. If pure happy emotions could have a taste, it was this. The feeling of thirst and hunger disappeared fast as she took long drinks from him. Ty Lee noticed him start to fade, she gathered venom on her tongue and ran it over his cut, it quickly disappeared. She made sure to clean his arm up of any trace of blood until her eyes made contact with the knife he had used, it was still dripping fresh blood. Moving his arm closer to her, she licked off the remainder of the blood before licking her lips. She was proud of herself for not controlling herself even though she wanted to drink it all. Ty Lee wiped her mouth and looked up at Zuko. His face was paler than usual as he untied the tie, both of them now knowing it had been pointless.

"Zuko," She breathed, Ty Lee moved him so that he was lying back on the bed, his head softly resting on the pillow. "I took too much didn't I?"

"Just a little," He said, "But you're looking a lot better." Ty Lee looked a lot better now that she had drank some warm blood, she looked better than usual. "As long as you're better, I'm happy."

She held his hand in hers, "I don't want to be better if that means that I'm hurting you…"

"It will teach me to not get mixed up in this bullshit," Zuko weakly laughed, he mostly laughed because of his joke, but he realized the roles were now reversed between them. "I just need to get some fluids and food in me…maybe a little sleep, but I'll be fine. Soon enough…I'll be able to take you to that spot in the park you like so damn much." Zuko kissed her hand, "I would love to see that smile on your face again."

Ty Lee cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his right shoulder, "I hope you can Zuko…"

* * *

"So, _you're_ the one who is watching over my little sister?" Sokka asked as he looked over the secret Cloud Child.

"It would seem so," Aang returned the weird look as Sokka looked closer at him. "I don't mean to be rude here, but can you not look me over? It's making me a little uncomfortable."

Sokka rubbed his chin, "You look a lot like the Avatar."

"He's not the Avatar, trust me, he can barely even lift _me_ up," Toph commented. Sokka looked towards her.

"And your voice sounds familiar," Sokka continued, "Like the person who sunk me down in the ground and threatened me."

"Sokka," Katara finally spoke up, "This isn't a conversation we should be having around all these people." She pointed out, he looked around to see the other students passing through the halls. "And I can personally tell you that he," Katara nodded towards Aang, "is not the Avatar. I've seen then both in the same room at the same time. I would be more worried about the people around you then Aang." Katara shot a look at Suki and Yue who were behind Sokka. "And he told me to tell you that he's sorry for your nose, but you deserve it for being a complete idiot that needs to open up his narrow minded ways and realize the real world that is around him…or something along those lines."

Toph smirked, "Actually, that was exactly what he said."

"Well you can tell him the next time I see him, I will be ready to fight and not have to sucker punch him to gain the upper hand," Sokka told her.

"If I were you I would watch what I said," Aang informed Sokka, "The word is that the Avatar goes to this school and he is 'watching us all'." Sokka bit his tongue immediately.

"Oh, and he said to tell you Yue that he was flattered by you coming onto him, but just don't try to track him again," Katara remembered. Toph's hand became increasingly tight around Aang's, to the point of probably breaking a couple bones, but he kept quiet.

Aang cleared his throat, making sure there wasn't any trace of pain in his voice, "We should probably get going, he wants us to get you back to my house as fast as possible."

"So I can't see my sister any longer?" Sokka asked.

"I'm only following directions. I was also informed specifically to not let you to my house…he wasn't specific about them though," Toph squeezed his hand again, "Wait, never mind he was. You can see her tomorrow or talk to her later tonight. We'll let you say good bye alone, Katara met us outside." They both left as Toph angrily whispered something to her boyfriend.

"I don't trust him," Sokka told his sister.

Katara rolled her eyes, "And he was told not to trust you because you tried to trick the Avatar, see? No one is trusting anyone. Once the Avatar is done cleaning up the mess you have created, I'll be back home. Just go home and try not to try and get me killed anymore okay?"

Sokka growled lowly and left with Suki quickly behind him. Yue gave Katara a small smile, "Are you still mad at me?"

She rubbed her eyes, "I don't know Yue, I've been so busy with everything, I haven't had time to _really_ be mad at you. Everything is just flying at me and it's hard to keep up."

Yue hugged her friend, "I'm sure everything is going to be fine, even if your brother doesn't believe it, I think you're going to be safe under the watch of the Avatar." Her face lit up, "I almost forgot." She dropped her backpack and dug through it before pulling out a weathered book which Katara recognized as her spell book. "You didn't take this with you when you left and I thought you might want to have it. I hope you don't mind that I've been using a couple spells from the book also."

Katara put the book into her backpack before giving Yue a once over, "You used the spell to make your skin look more radiant didn't you?"

"Maybe," Yue smiled, "And I used a couple to get rid of the dark circles around my eyes."

"Get your own book Yue," Katara laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow." They hugged once again before Katara left the school, not noticing Yue's eyes lingering on her a little longer than they should have.

* * *

Toph sighed heavily as she switched from supporting her chin with her left hand to her right. Katara watched her opponent with a bored gaze before looking down to the chess board between them. She had suggested the game with the Earth Born to hopefully further their friendship, but she had no idea how much Toph could get worked up. Toph looked from the board up to Katara, being met with a neutral look before looking back to the board. Her fingers fluttered over a piece before moving quickly to another. Katara felt her boredom drift away when Toph finally picked up her pawn and moved it forward, but not putting it down yet. Toph's eyes again checked Katara for any sign until she finally placed it down and let go. In one sweep, Katara grabbed her bishop and replaced Toph's pawn with it, placing it on the side of the board, "Checkmate." Toph groaned loudly as she collapsed on the floor.

Aang held his folded hands in front of his mouth as he observed the game, "Let me try."

"I wouldn't suggest it Twinkles," Toph said as she sat back up, "This is the third game I've lost to her and I use to play with my maid all the time. You haven't even played this game."

He moved her aside easily, "I think I have this." Katara smiled, hoping she could ease tensions between her and Aang. Though she knew that he would show no interest in her the way she had interest in him, it wouldn't hurt to strengthen the relationship between them. As long as she could get him to talk to her like an actual friend, she would be happy. She set up the board again as Aang stroked his chin as he looked over the board. He looked up to her and she smiled again. "Who goes first?"

"You," She told him, "Would you like me to explain to you where each piece moves."

Aang looked back down at the board and shook his head, "No, I think I got this, thanks though." Her heart leapt, she was making progress! He moved his pawn forward, she also moved hers. Quickly he moved another which she matched again. His pace of moving pieces was a lot faster than Toph's which surprised her at first, but she continued with him. Katara looked up from the board to see Aang staring at her. A slight blush came across her face, "You know, you're very light on your feet when it comes to lying, like how you lied to your brother today." He moved his bishop.

Katara moved a pawn, "Thanks, in my down time, I think about excuses I can use. I knew my brother would have questioned you about this whole thing." Aang moved another piece without looking at the bored, Katara kept eye contact with him.

"Just like you are with lying, you are quick on your feet while playing this game, would you agree?" Aang asked.

She nodded, "I would have to agree," Katara moved her piece to take one of his pawns, "It's helped me win a lot when I'm quick with my thinking and plans." She was surprised to see him take one of her pieces.

"Though while I believe that you are very good…I think you might need some more work, because let's say you're distracted," Aang took out one of her pawns, leaving her King trapped, "You're left wide open. I believe that's checkmate."

Katara looked down at the board with amazement, he had beat her on his first time playing the game. "Wow nice Twinkle Toes, how did you do that?"

"That, is something I cannot tell you," Aang smiled, "You'll have to learn yourself." He stood up from the table, "I would suggest staying here and learning if you want to get better while I go out and check on the city." Aang left to his room while Katara was still in shock, Toph took her place again.

"I can't believe he beat me," She finally spoke, "He didn't even try."

"Yeah, he has that annoying trait. It's the only thing that bothers the living crap out of me," She said as she looked at the board, trying to think of a plan.

Katara reset the board, "Don't you want to go out with him? I thought you two were partners or something like that."

"One of us needs to watch you," Toph told her, "If any Vamps decide to bust in here…or even _find_ this place, it would be good to make sure someone is here to defend you."

"I can protect myself," Katara said, "The only reason why they got me was because they took me when I was sleeping…bunch of cowards."

Toph laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like Vampires…oh…sorry, I keep forgetting that you're a Half Blood." Katara took that as a good thing, hoping with more time Aang and Toph saw her as a person, rather than a Vampire. "How good of a Witch are you anyways?"

Katara extended her hand over the board and the pieces rose up in the air, floating and flowing into different shapes until she lowered her hand back towards the board, the pieces going back to their original places, but now a different color. Katara's pieces were crystal blue while Toph's were green marble. "I'm pretty good." Toph's face turned to discomfort as she looked down towards her chest.

She pulled her shirt away from her chest and looked down, "Where is my bra?!"

Aang came into the living room in his jacket, his mask hanging around his neck and Toph's bra on his head, "I assume this is _your_ doing?" He pointed to Katara who only laughed in response. "I forgot how much Witches are like magicians," Aang tossed Toph her bra, he rolled his neck as he got prepared.

"Can I ask you something Aang?" Katara asked.

"What's up?"

"Why was that your choice for a costume? I understand the point of the mask is to keep your identity, but how many choices did you go through until you got there?"

Aang pulled the mask off of his neck, "This is actually the first costume choice I had. The arrows on the jacket," He turned his body so she could see the blue arrow that went up his back, "Represent the old Cloud People. They use to have these tattooed on their bodies. This mask pumps cold air for me to help make my powers strong, especially when it's humid. Come here," He told her. Katara got up and came over to him and he placed the mask on her face. Aang tightened the bands around the back of her head and pressed the button on the side, she felt the cold air starting to fill her lungs.

"Whoa," A deeper version of Katara's voice came out and her eyes widened, "My voice is deeper!"

He laughed and took it off, "Did you think I was just deepening my voice or something?"

"I didn't really think about it," She admitted with a chuckle.

Aang put his hood back up and the mask around his head, "I'm going to stop by Teo's and get a couple things before I go out. You know how to contact me if you need me." Toph came over and gave him a kiss.

"Stay safe Twinkle Toes, I've seen how you like to get around," She teased.

"I'll be fine," He tightened his mask over his mouth and pressed the button, "Ah, nothing beats cold air.

"Be careful Aang," Katara offered her own words as the couple looked over to her.

There was a moment of silence before Aang spoke up, "I will, just make sure you don't drop any bras on my head again." She smiled as Aang left, Toph coming back and sitting in front of the board again.

"So Katara-"

"No, you cannot distract me like Aang." Toph grumbled as Katara made the first move.

* * *

He flipped the knife around in his pocket as he saw him sitting on the side of the building, Zuko couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Zuko had finally tracked down the Avatar and was going to make him pay, for everything. All he needed to do now…was get the courage to walk over and use the knife as he planned to use it. A train loudly passed by all the stories below them, creating enough of a noise for him to flip out his butterfly knife and quickly walked as quietly as he could towards him. He got close enough and he prepared to stab him, only for the Avatar to turn around and bring a fist up to his chest. Zuko felt an electric shock go through his body and flew back into the outer ventilation system. He tried to move, but his body didn't respond. The Avatar got up and calmly walked over to Zuko, "I was wondering when you were finally going to attack, I was sitting there waiting for you."

Zuko continued to try to get up, "What did you do to me?"

He heard him chuckled as he held out his fist, "This is what my friend likes to call the Electric Knuckles." It was a plastic version of brass knuckles with exposed electrified metal on the end. "I personally think of them as my 'Thunder Fist'. You know, since I'm a Cloud Child," He laughed, he sat down on the vent next to Zuko. "Not only does it deal an almost lethal dose of electricity to the body, it temporarily paralyzes you…well, that's what he tells me anyways."

"When I get my hands on you…" Zuko seethed through his mask.

Aang held up his hands, feigning fright, "Oh no, I'm so scared." He pulled off Zuko's mask to see the angry glare from Zuko, "You know Zuko, I've never hated you. I've never really had a real reason to actually feel hate towards you. You used to be a good guy, before you got that." Aang briefly pointed to his eye patch. "Though you might not actually know the real me behind this mask, I knew you. After everything between us, the time I blew you into the way of that bus, the time you blasted me into the bay or the time that you kicked me into that trash compactor," He chuckled again, "That was a nice one, I've got to hand it to you. But with this Half Blood…this is where I'm starting to get very annoyed with you Zuko. Now, I know you are, as you told Katara, personally invested in this because of what happened to Ty Lee. I'm very sorry about that, it must be hard to deal with that."

"Don't patronize me," Zuko growled.

"I'm not," Aang told him, "I actually feel bad that it had to happen when I saved Katara's life. You're getting desperate and I can see that. You must care a lot about her don't you?" Zuko didn't answer, he wished he could punch him in the face. "I have someone I care about too and I would be in your shoes if that happened to her. Because I know the person that lives in here," Aang poked his chest, "I want to help you Zuko…but with the people you are mixed up with…and your Father…I don't think giving you the last part of the cure would be a good idea. You need to be the Zuko that can use his powers for good and save your girlfriend from becoming one of those sewer dwelling Vampires." Aang stood up and straightened his jacket. "You know Zuko, one day, I think you and I can be friends and we could do good things for this town. Just think about it, okay? Think of what's best for Ty Lee." He jumped off the side of the building as Zuko finally regained control over his body and rushed to the side to watch Aang almost fly through the city. He couldn't help but let Aang's words sink into his mind as he went towards the stairs.

**-SDB**


	5. Chapter 5

Katara handed Toph a coffee, "You need to relax more, Aang won't find out." The two had slipped away from school during a free period to get Katara coffee, Toph had only agreed since Katara had said it was her treat.

Toph took a sip from her caramel and coffee delight that flooded her taste buds, "You're able to say that because you know for a fact he will kill me if he found out that I took you away from school property."

She shrugged, "Whatever, he needs to learn how to relax more than you do. Everything is so _business_ like when you two are around me, it's like being in Witness-Protection or something. I know how serious the situation is, but it doesn't mean we can't stop and smell the roses." Katara picked a flower from a small bed of plants in front of the shop as they exited, "Or, Panda lilies in this case." She handed it to Toph, who gave it an odd glance. "If you just let your guard down a little, you and I could be best friends."

The Earth Born tossed the flower, "I'm as friendly as I need to be, watching you is part of the job I signed up for…I can't get attached to you."

"Again with the business," Katara rolled her neck in annoyance. "My life is in danger and people are trying to kidnap me…but you don't see me whining about it, these past weeks have been fun with you and Aang. That one time I froze your hot soup made us laugh, that time I conjured up a pacifier when you made that comment to Aang…I'm forgetting what you called."

She smirked, "A big bitching baby."

"Exactly, you and I get along so well," Katara convinced her.

"Well except for the fact that you want to drink my boyfriend for sustenance," Toph reminded Katara, bringing a frown to her face. She would refute that claim, but Katara couldn't help but be drawn to Aang. Toph had caught her a couple times sniffing around Aang and a small amount of drool escaping her mouth. There was also the time that Aang began to give her hugs when they would separate for classes, she held the hug for a little longer than usual, her face against his neck. "That's probably the biggest problem with a 'best friendship'."

Katara took a drink of her coffee, her finger going around the rim, "I've gotten better…"

"True, you haven't tried to get a drink from Aang in," Toph checked her watch, "12 hours, I'm proud of ya," She punched Katara in the shoulder, making her coffee wobble in her hands. Katara mumbled as she rubbed the sore spot. "Why do you want to be friends so bad anyways? After we take care of Long Feng, you're probably just going to go back to your usual life."

"I like to make friends," Katara explained, finally ignoring the pain in her arm. "You and Aang are really nice people that use their powers, like the ones I and my friends have, for good. Both of you don't do it for the recognition, the fame or the power, you do it save people and I think that is pretty noble."

Toph snorted, "Who said I didn't do it for the fame? Last time I heard, we're getting a movie about us." Katara couldn't help but laugh at Toph's joke. "You know…you could use your powers too."

Katara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I'll be 'The Witch'. Turning Demon's into bunnies and shrinking Criminals with the wave of my hand. As if…"

"That's not actually what I meant by using your powers…" Katara caught on, but didn't want to further it and was grateful Toph continued, "But I wanted to ask you about that, I thought Witches used wands and things like that."

"Some do, I don't," Katara said, "I've mastered my craft enough that I do not need a wand. Though I can use one if needed. But a wand isn't really needed for the best power of all." She popped off the top of her coffee and moved her hand over the cup like an octopus gliding through the water as a small orb of coffee rose from her cup. Katara brought it to her mouth and it started to shrink as if it sprung a leak into her mouth until it was finally gone. Licking her lips, she gave Toph a smile, "I have no real use for it defensively, so I just use it for useless things like this."

"So _that's_ why you don't use a towel," Toph finally said, making Katara laugh again. "That must make a lot of things in life easier…though, not as easy as it is to control the Earth."

Katara gave her a skeptical look, "Like what?" She was about to warn Toph to watch out for the car she was about to into, but suddenly the parking space it was in rose up in the air with a pillar of Earth below it. A narrow hallow passage way, just perfect enough for Toph size let her walk to the other side as she let it back down. "Now you're just showing off…"

* * *

Ty Lee sat in the middle of the wall way, the darkness keeping her completely safe as two inches away from her was direct sunlight coming through the window. She had no clue how much she was going to miss the feeling of warm sunlight on her skin, the way it felt on a lazy weekend when she slept in. Sighing deeply again, she held her chin in her hands as she waited. Zuko was usually home from school by now. Ever since he let her drink off of him, he has been allowing her a little bit here and there, but not like last time. Footsteps began to echo off the hallway walls, bringing her head back up as she waited to see who it would be to round the corner. She prayed it wasn't another servant; they wandered around the house like a bunch of ghouls. Her interest piqued when it was Azula who came around the corner. "Hey Azula," Ty Lee acknowledged, her glum tone still present in her voice, "What are you doing on Zuko's side of the house?"

The Demon stood in the sunlight in front of her, "I'm here for a little visit Ty Lee." She sat in her lotus position before her, "I've also come to ask you a couple questions if you wouldn't mind."

Her cheery tone returned, "You want to ask _me_ questions?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Calm down, don't get used to it," Azula's rude tone seemed to go over Ty Lee's head. "I want to ask you about my brother."

"What about Zuko?"

"I want to know what has gotten into him, he's not the usual Zuko that when we used to tease him, he would light up like a red ornament, like when I had him take you bathing suit shopping," Azula said. "He's now serious and like…like…"

"Like you," Ty Lee finished, Azula looked back at her with an angry glare. She shrugged, "You have to admit you do have that trait Azula." There was a long pause before Ty Lee spoke up again, "If you want a serious answer, I'll have to answer with a question also, why do you care?" It hit Azula like a brick wall, Ty Lee was right, Azula _never_ cared about what Zuko was doing or what was going on in his life. "I don't mean to be rude Azula, because that would be horrible for my skin, but you always seem to not _like_ Zuko."

Azula scoffed, "Of course I like Zuko, he's my brother…"

"But you never show it Azula," Ty Lee commented, "Don't you remember his 17th birthday? You burnt his cake to a crisp because he was 2 minutes late to his surprise party."

"Well he shouldn't have taken so long…"

A smile came across Ty Lee's face as she came to a realization, "Oh my Gosh! I know what it is!" The bubbly Vampire jumped up, "You _do_ care about Zuko! The only reason you do mean things to him is because you want attention from him and because he is so separated from the family personality wise, that's the only way you think you can get his attention because that's how your Father treats you!"

Azula chuckled, thinking that even the idea was a joke, "You have no idea what you're talking about Ty Lee."

She sat back down, "No really, think about it Azula. Because Zuko is so much like your Mother, he is put off by what you guys do, though he won't admit it. Your Father never showed you love as your Mother showed Zuko, so you show your love for Zuko by being rude, though it just pushes him away and that's why you hate him, you think he's rejecting your love."

"That's absurd, you have _no_ idea what you're talking about. Zuko doesn't regret this business anyways," Azula denied her again, thinking her ideas to be stupid.

"That's not true, Zuko told me." Ty Lee added a nod for emphasis at the end. "He said it was because of what happened to me." The look on Azula's face was unreadable as she tried to process what Ty Lee just told her, Zuko cared what happened to his little girlfriend, but not to his own sister? "That's probably why he changed. I've felt really bad for what he's going through."

Azula shot up, "You're lying, he's not changing because of you! Why would he care that you got changed into a _blood sucker_ when he watched his own sister join the Underground Crime Ring?!"

Ty Lee frowned, seeing how distressed her friend was becoming, "Azula, you have to realize, you pushed Zuko away so much that he doesn't know how you feel about him. You've been so independent and put on a outer shell to keep him blocked out…while trying to pull him in. That's why he cared about what happened to me…instead of what happened to you."

The Demon's long fingers wrapped around Ty Lee's throat and yanked her up, her legs dangling beneath her, "SHUT UP! You have _no_ idea what you are saying! My brother cares about me more than you! At least I can see him in the sun light!" Azula pulled Ty Lee closer to her face and closer to the sun light.

She pulled at Azula's hand as she sucked in big breaths of air, "Azula! The sun!" Ty Lee begged as she tried to get free, trying not to get any inch of her in the sun.

"How much would my brother care about you if you were _ash_!?" She pulled her closer and Ty Lee could feel her fingers start to burn, causing her to cry out in pain. Before she knew it, she was sent flying back to the shadows, rolling to a stop to see Zuko landing on top of his sister. She trashed around until he pinned her wrists to the ground. "Let go of me!"

"No! What is wrong with you?!" He yelled in her face, "That's your friend and my girlfriend! There is no reason for you to try to burn her!" Azula still continued to try to get free, "You're a crazy, sadistic-"

"Please stop!" Zuko stopped mid-rant to look up to see Ty Lee, "Just let her go. She didn't mean to."

Zuko gave her a crazed look, "Are you serious? She-"

"I promise you, she didn't mean to do it, she got caught up in it. Azula would never mean to hurt me…or you…" Ty Lee added at the end, Azula finally stopped, her eyes on the wall as she held back tears. "Just let her go…please…"

He looked from her to his sister before letting his grip loosen as he got up. Azula slowly got up while rubbing her wrists, both of them sharing a look before she left. Zuko went to Ty Lee's aid and looked at her fingers, they were already beginning to heal, he closed his eyes when he pressed his lips to the injured fingers, "I'm sorry. I can't get a hand on that Day Walker without being under the watch of the Avatar or Aang…"

"It's fine Zuko," She sincerely told him, "You need to stop blaming yourself for this, I forgave you for what happened, I know you would never let this happen to me on purpose."

Zuko pressed his forehead against hers while he took a calming breath, "Why was my sister trying to hurt you?"

"She should be the one to tell you…you're involved," Ty Lee told him.

He gave her a nod before picking her up, "Let's get you something to drink."

* * *

Aang stopped walking when he saw Katara and Toph looking outside of the doorway to the pouring rain. "It's rain ladies, it happens from time to time."

"I don't want to walk in the rain," Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Why do you have to live so far away from the school Twinkle Toes?"

"Oh sorry, I'll be sure to make sure my Dad moves us so that if it ever rains, you don't have to walk through it…" Toph shot him a glare as Katara eyed the rain.

"I wish I could use my Water Manipulation to stop me from getting wet," She sighed, "Damn regular humans…"

"Why not just create a umbrella then?"

Katara turned back to Toph, "Because to conjure something like that, I would need to know the spell…but my spell book is back at Aang's house and I usually have an umbrella, so I didn't bother to learn the spell." Toph groaned and leaned against the wall.

She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket, "Hello?" Toph answered. It was quiet as Aang and Katara waited for Toph's conversation to end, "Now? Why? I don't want to go Mom!" He could hear her Mother's voice now. "Dināpātī o nejikomi!" Katara was surprised to hear Toph yell in a different language. She let out a growl, "Fine! Bye!" Toph slammed her phone shut, "I have to go home…"

"What did you say to your Mom?" Katara asked.

"Something along the lines of 'Screw the Dinner Party', if I'm correct," Aang responded.

Toph shrugged, "Something like that. My Mom is sending the limo…I would offer you guys a ride if I wasn't being taken directly back home." She leaned up and kissed Aang, "Have fun with the walk." Toph looked to Katara, "Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Katara gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. Toph left, leaving Aang and Katara to eye the rain again.

"Katara!" They both turned to see Yue coming down the hall, "I'm so glad you haven't left yet. I was wondering if we could hang out? It's been so long since we've hung out."

She looked over to Aang, "I'm not sure Yue, it's up to Aang, he was told the rules." Katara gave an almost begging look to Aang as he gave her a blank stare. "It's just one time Aang, I'm sure the _Avatar_ could at least allow _one_ day to hang out. I've been _really_ good." He looked from Katara to Yue who put on a big smile, as if to say she was okay to trust.

"You don't have any tracers on you?" Yue shook her head, "I'm serious, if I find one tracer on you, I won't be the one you have to answer to. He installed a sensor at my house that will instantly self-destruct any tracer that passes by it.

"I swear I have no tracer, it was Sokka's idea only. You can frisk me if you want to," Yue raised her arms up to shoulder length. Katara glared at him, telling him to back off.

Aang rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if she blows up in my house, you're cleaning her up."

Yue smiled, "Awesome, just let me get my stuff and I'll be right back!"

She gingerly skipped off as Katara looked back to Aang, "Do you _really _have that installed in your house?"

He shook his head, "Of course not, but it will teach them to try to trace me again, won't it?" The walk was long and tiring, mostly because of the rain with a cold wind that decided to blow through half way to his house. By the time they got to Aang's apartment building, the girls were shivering. They climbed the stairs quickly and got into the apartment.

Katara clenched and unclenched her hands to gain warmth, "I'm so cold, I can't manipulate the Water out of my clothes." Both girls watched as Aang pulled off his shirt, his built body coming into view, the small bumps forming across his skin because of his cold clothes.

"I suggest you get out of your clothes too," He told them as he carried his stuff to his room, "We can put all the clothes in the dryer." Katara took a couple breaths, hoping her blush would disappear. She walked to her room with Yue closely in tow. Dropping her stuff by her bed while Yue shut the door, Katara began to disrobe, bringing a blush to Yue's face now. Katara wore a black bra and panties that clung to her wet body, Yue almost fell over as she tried taking off her pants while watching Katara. It was almost like a dream as Katara took off her bra, tossing it in a dirty clothes pile and started pulling at her panties. Yue stood in her underwear that matched her hair as Katara now stood in front of her naked as the day she was born.

She looked over to Yue and gave her a smile, "I hope you don't mind that I'm naked."

"No, no, it's fine," Yue squeaked out. As Katara searched for another pair of underwear, Yue decided it would be better if she turned away.

"Here," Katara tossed her a large shirt, "I use it as pajamas sometimes, but it should cover up everything that needs to be." Yue put it on as Katara finally found a pair of underwear, pulling the front part of the collar up to her nose, she inhaled Katara's scent, unknown to Katara. She ended up putting on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. Rubbing her hands together and breathing into them, Katara's hands finally warmed up. She pulled the water from her hair, opened the window and let it fall with the rest of the rain. Katara grabbed her comb from her nightstand, "Are you going to let your hair dry normally?"

Yue nodded, "Yeah, when I take the water out usually it messes with my hair." Katara continued to brush her hair until they heard a knock.

"I need your clothes," Aang called from the other side of the door. Katara quickly picked up their wet clothing and opened the door. She was surprised to see Aang in only shorts and tank top, his muscles still clearly visible. He took the pile from her and walked off to the dryer. Strolling out into the living room, Katara continued to run the comb through her hair as Yue followed her. She looked over the apartment, it wasn't much, but it wasn't like she could really say anything since she lived in a big house.

Katara plopped down on the couch, "So what's up Yue? What have you been up to?" She sat down next to Katara, tucking her cold feet underneath her as she sat down.

"Nothing much, it's been pretty boring without you. All your brother and Suki do is make out and it gets really annoying." Yue sighed, "So I have nothing at all to do. I've tried getting into a club or something at school, but that's proved pointless. All I can really do is lock myself in my room and practice my magic."

The Half Blood frowned, "I'm sorry Yue, I wish things could go back to normal sooner, but I have to stay here until I'm not longer in danger. All I've really done around here is I played a couple board games here with Aang and Toph and thanks to you, I've been messing around with some spells." A light went off in Katara's head, "Why don't you get a boyfriend? It will make the time pass by a lot faster. With every guy lining to date you, it shouldn't be so hard to choose the right one for you."

Yue gave her an empty laugh, "I don't know about that…" Her eyes went to Katara, "The right one still hasn't gotten in line yet."

Running her fingers through her now silky hair, Katara set her comb down, "I'm sure he will come along soon, he would be stupid to pass you up Yue." Yue sadly smiled, knowing Katara was still completely oblivious to the situation. "If you don't do that, you might as well practice your Water Manipulation. That could always use some improvement."

"I can't," She sadly sighed, "My Mom freaked out last time when she saw that I was pretty much making a fountain in our backyard. She still thinks that I'm some Water Demon…"

Katara laughed, "That's because you haven't told her about your abilities yet. I know your Father doesn't want to tell her, but you should probably tell her before she tries to perform an exorcism." Aang came back into the room with his wet backpack and pulled out his homework, "You do know it's only been like 20 minutes since we left school and now you're doing your homework? I think you need to get a life."

Aang glanced over as Katara giggled, "I had things to take care of tonight…but I guess you're right, I should get a life."

She quickly caught on, "Oh, no it's fine then, go ahead…" Yue gave them both a curious glace as he continued his homework.

* * *

With her head buried in the pillow and her muffled sobbing, she didn't hear her door softly open and close. Nor did she hear the creak in the floor as her visitor slowly crept her way to her bed. Though, her head did shoot up from the pillow when she felt the weight of the bed shift. Azula wiped her tear filled eyes to see Ty Lee sitting on her bed, a wide smile on her face, "What are you doing here Ty Lee?" The bright Moon light coming through her window directly hit Ty Lee, making Azula wonder why it was only the Sun that burned them when the Moon was almost bright as the Sun tonight.

"I came to check up on you Azula," Ty Lee told her as Azula put her head back down on her pillow. "I'm sorry I crossed a line today, I know it must not be the best thing to hear." Azula didn't answer, hoping it would give Ty Lee the sign that she didn't want to be bothered. "And I know you didn't really mean to hurt me…look, it's completely healed." Ty Lee pointlessly extended her hand in the moon light and quickly moved her fingers up and down. "See? No damage at all." She sighed when it still had no effect on Azula, knowing that she just had to get to the point of it. "Why don't you just tell Zuko that you really do care for him?"

"My own brother tackled me to the ground and yelled at me…" She mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, in his defense, you were choking me and pulling me into the sun light," Ty Lee pointed out. "You just have to tell him that you care about him and actually show it like a regular person. If you just tell him how you actually feel and make it sound sincere, he'll accept you." She leaned over closer to Azula, "You can't expect him to automatically assume what you think…I use to think that, but as much as I thought that Zuko should get me a pony, he never did." Ty Lee heard a small chuckle escape Azula, she knew that she had gotten through a little. "See? Just be regular Azula, the one that doesn't try to strike fear into everyone's heart and complements people." Ty Lee laid on her stomach, her head a couple inches from her shoulder. She felt her hunger quickly return once she inhaled Azula's scent. Licking her lips as venom started to drip from her fangs, "Azula…you smell really good…like Zuko." Azula rose her head up to see the hungry eyes of her best friend.

"Ty Lee…" She flipped over and started to back away, but Ty Lee pounced onto her, her knees on either side of her waist, she pinned Azula's hands on the bed above her head. "Let go of me!" Azula cried for the second time that day.

Ty Lee dipped her head down to rub her cheek against Azula's neck, "I just want a little, not enough for you to notice. I know how to control myself, don't worry." She moved her mouth to her neck and broke her skin with her front teeth, making Azula cry out in pain, but Ty Lee ignored it as she began to drink from her. Slowly, Ty Lee's grip loosened on Azula and wrapped around her body. Azula knew she couldn't do anything without further hurting herself, she stared out to the Moon as Ty Lee continued to drink from her before slowly losing control.

**Fun Fact: This chapter originally was going to be just Katara and Aang and would turn into a lemon, but it seemed to predictable. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and the new chapter will be out soon.**

**-SDB**


	6. Chapter 6

**The biggest question you've all been asking is 'when am I going to update (enter story here)?'. Don't worry, I'll update soon, I'm just going to keep updating this story. It's almost over though, a couple more chapters. Read on:**

Toph desperately wanted to pull the hair clips from her hair, the hair style her Mother had chosen for her made her look like a 12 year old again. She swirled the cup of what her parents had assumed was juice, but secretly snuck some wine. The dinner party was as boring as stake outs with Aang, though the one time when they finally did it was the best time she had ever had on a stake out. Feeling the effects of the wine, Toph swung her legs to the side and back in front of her as if drunkenly walking a tight rope as she walked on the line of yellow tile out of the main room and out to the hall way. She spun a 90 degree turn with the tiles, her drink sloshing in her cup. Her phone started to vibrate, making her giggle and pulled it out before between her breasts. She flipped out the phone, "You made my boobs tickle," She laughed.

"Toph? What's wrong with you?" Aang said on the other line, "Please don't tell me your drunk or something."

Toph smiled, "I'm not drunk…I'm just buzzed." She sipped her wine, "What are you up to _lover_?"

"Let me in," Toph spun around quickly, almost spilling her drink to see Aang in window, his mask around his neck. She snapped her phone shut and she quickly hobbled over to the window, her heels clicking loudly against the ground and opened the window. He jumped down and shut it behind him, Aang turned around to see Toph pushing her phone back between her bosom, a laugh escaping her. "You clearly need to stop drinking." He tried to take the cup from her hand, but she pulled it away, this time some wine finally escaped her cup.

"Get your own," She whined. "What are you doing here in that? Shouldn't you be watching the Half Blood?"

"You mean Katara?" Aang corrected her, "She's perfectly fine being along right now. When are you going to be done here, I could use some back up. I'm going to search for some tips of where Long Feng is."

She sipped her wine, twirling back and forth and watching her dress follow, "Why haven't we made love lately?"

"Toph, get ahold of yourself," Aang told her, "We're in business mode here."

"_Business_ Mode," She snickered, "We should be in '_Getting busy_' mode." Toph leaned in, "You should take me in the bathroom, I can just imagine the look on my Mom's face when she sees me getting railed in the bathroom by the Avatar."

Aang finally put his hand over her mouth, "Jeez Toph, you're a horrible and incredibly light weight drunk. You need to go home."

The orchestra in the next room started to play again and a happy smile appeared on her face, "Dance with me!" She set down her cup on the nearest table and she took his left hand and put his other hand on her waist. "Come on, dance with your drunk girlfriend." Toph demanded, her head resting on his leather jacket. Aang rolled his eyes and slowly danced with Toph, he could hear her humming the tune, she obviously had heard this song many times. "I wish we could stay in this moment forever," Toph mumbled, "and by that, I mean me being drunk and you holding me." Aang kissed the top of her head as she laughed at her own joke, "You know it was funny."

"You're not as funny as you think you are," Aang whispered. "I need to go soon so that I don't get caught. I don't need anyone else knowing who I am."

"Why are you always so serious? It's always business with you," Toph grumbled.

His thumb made small circles on her back, "Because one of us has to. You knew what you were getting into. When I put on his jacket and mask, I'm serious. I'm that way so that no harm comes to me, you and innocent people. Just look at my record, I've done my job very well." He kissed her soft lips, she stood on her toes to kiss him back. "No more alcohol for you tonight okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Aang gave her a last kiss and left out the window.

Toph sighed and looked at the cup of wine, "I'm sorry, I've got to listen to the boyfriend, we could use a little separation." She turned to see two guards behind her and a small stepped between them, who she quickly recognized.

"It's nice to see you at my party…_Blind_…_Bandit_," He smiled.

"Long Feng…"

* * *

Aang climbed through the window to hear a commotion in the kitchen, he shut it behind him and lowered his mask. He went through his room to the hallway that led to the kitchen, Katara was hurriedly going through the fridge. "Katara, what's wrong with you?" She ignored him as she tossed out a shelf along with the food along with it as she continued looking. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Aang pulled her away from the fridge as she clawed at him for a second before he realized what has happening. This was the exact reason when he met her that she was placed in a cell, she hadn't had blood.

"I'm completely out!" She pulled at her hair as she quickly paced back in forth, "I thought I had enough, but we're out. I've been here too long and I didn't bring enough." Katara ran her hands down her face as she took a breath before her eyes opened to look at him, he knew that look. Her nose raised a little as she took a few breathes with her mouth starting to fill with venom, "You smell so good tonight," Aang got prepared as she took a couple steps towards him, "Your scent mixed with sweat…it's flooding my senses." Before he could defend himself, Katara waved her hand and sent him into the counter, he collapsed onto the ground. Another wave raised his hands up against the counter and held them by invisible restraints and did the same to his legs onto the tiled floor. He would be impressed with her powers if his life was about to be threatened. She swayed her hips as sexy as she could as she walked over to him and mounted him. Katara pulled his hood back and removed his mask, tossing it across the floor. Katara let her lips barely graze his skin as she inhaled his scent, "I've never smelt anything more delicious than you Aang." He cringed when her tongue made a trail from his throat to the side of his neck, she approved with a higher pitched moan, "Even your skin tastes delicious."

"Katara, you need to stop this," Aang told her, "You can't change me, if you do, then I can't help you Katara. If you do this, Toph will drive a stake through your heart."

Katara just snickered, "It will be worth it. But don't worry, I'm not just going to drink from you…I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for the longest time." His brow furrowed when she started to kiss his neck.

"What are you doing?" He tried to pull away, but it proved to be pointless. She didn't answer as her kisses went up past his chin, finally planting a full kiss on his lips. Aang forced her face away with his, "Stop Katara."

"Just because I'm a Vampire, doesn't mean I don't have needs," The look in Katara's eyes told it all, she wasn't in the right state of mind, but she definitely meant these words. "It's so hard to get you out of my mind, there is nothing more I want than you, not only as a life source…but also a lover." He groaned when she bucked her hips against his, her panties underneath the giant shirt she wore were against his increasingly hard arousal. "You want me as much as I want you." Aang saw his escape from this increasingly horrible outcome as her hands traveled down to his pants and undid them. Her hand quickly snaked into his pants and grabbed him, he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, trying not to lose himself. "It's just as I imagined it."

"Katara…" He struggled to speak and pulled him out, his 'problem' would have to wait. "Katara, let me at least get the condom I have in my pocket. You wouldn't want to get pregnant. Just let go of my hands and I'll put it on, I'll even stop fighting you, just let me get it please."

She smirked, "I'm not stupid, _I'll_ get it." Katara reached for his front left pocket.

"Wait!" She quickly pulled her hand away, "That's the wrong pocket, you definitely don't want to put your hand in there." Katara reached for the other, "Not that one."

Katara growled, "Fine." She waved her hand, letting his hands go, but put her hands on his wrists for a second, "Don't try anything funny now," She said with a lust filled smile.

"How am I going to get away without my feet?" Aang replied with a smile also. His right hand reached into his jacket pocket and quickly pulled out his Thunder Fist and drove it into her stomach, knocking her off of him and her head hit against the fridge door, successfully knocking her out. He felt the invisible restraints disappear and stood up, Aang put his raging need back into his jeans with a grunt from the uncomfortable spot it was put in and zipped up his pants. "I need to _really _thank Teo for this." He set everything back in the fridge and shut it, looking down to Katara, wondering how long he had. His Dad wouldn't come back any time soon while he was on his business trip. Aang decided the safest bet was to stop by Katara's house and get some blood to not repeat this situation. "Stay here," Aang pointed towards Katara's unconscious body before leaving out his window.

* * *

Katara groaned as she drifted into consciousness, the smell of blood was in the air. She tried to move, but she felt ropes around her wrists. Her eyes shot open and she saw that she was back in her room. Katara tried pulling at the ropes, but finding no way out, the memories of last night flooded her mind. "Here," She turned to her left to see a blood packet in Aang's hands, he brought the end to Katara's lips and she greedily drank, enjoying every drop, even if it was cold. Before she could ask for another once the bag was done, Aang had another waiting for her, which she also quickly finished. Katara let out a satisfied sigh as Aang threw the empty packets into the garbage. "How are you feeling?" Aang asked.

"I'm feeling like a complete idiot," Katara said, referring to the night before.

He shook his head, "No, I mean physically." Aang pulled back the covers and Katara saw the scorch marks in her shirt. "Apparently the Thunder Fist has a lot more kick than I thought it would, it burned a hole through the shirt." Katara looked down to see the hole and the irritated skin that showed through it. "The only other person that I tried this on was Zuko, though I let him get a lot farther with me than you did." Katara laughed at the joke, enjoying the fact that Aang tried to diffuse the awkwardness that was bound to come between them. "I put some numbing ointment on it so you shouldn't feel it for a while." Aang untied her, if her arms could talk, they would have thanked him. She rubbed her sore arms as he sat forward in the chair, "All joking aside, I think you and I need to talk."

"I'll go first," Katara told him, "I'm really sorry about last night, I'll make sure to keep track on how much packets I have and warn you before then. That shouldn't have happened and I'm very embarrassed that it did...thank you for not letting me get too far."

Aang had a serious look on his face, "Katara…that's not what I'm talking about." Katara was hoping that he wouldn't bring this up, thinking that the joke would be the most they would go into this subject.

"I don't know what came over me…"

"I agree…but I know it wasn't false. Katara, you have romantic feelings towards me don't you?" The silence in the room that they were dropped onto both of them could be cut with a knife. She couldn't look at him as she bit her lip, she had wished they could forget about everything last night, just wipe the slate clean. Even if she _wanted_ to confess her feelings, Aang had Toph and obviously loved Toph, he wouldn't want to be with her. Being a Vampire didn't help her case either, neither did trying to suck his blood or rape him last night. If Aang did want to be with her, she would feel terrible about Toph, they had gained a good friendship with her and hurting her friend is something she never wanted to do.

Katara could only do what was possible to keep what was between them, no lying, no bullshit. "Yes…" If she thought the first silence was bad, this was even worse. She had always heard stories of failed experiences of telling the person you care about your feelings, but this was her first time experiencing it. Katara just wanted to curl up under the covers and stay there until the end of time. His stare on her didn't help, she wished he just shut her down already so she didn't have to feel this anymore. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Katara," Aang finally said, "You can't choose who you have feelings for…" He paused for a couple moments, "As far as Toph is concerned, nothing happened last night. You didn't try to drink for me nor did you try to have sex with me…and she won't know what we talked about here."

She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back her emotions, "Toph knows…about my feelings."

"When did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her…but it was after you fought Long Feng," Katara said, "I told her that it wouldn't matter if I liked you or not, but I could tell that she didn't believe me."

Aang nodded silently before standing, "You should get ready to go to school, we're leaving in 20 minutes." He left the room in silence as Katara rubbed her eyes, hoping this day would go by fast.

* * *

Zuko bit off a piece of his toast as he flipped through his phone, his email completely filled with cryptic messages sent from the Vampire Clans, he continued to delete every single one. His eyes temporarily left to screen to see his sister enter the room with Ty Lee behind her. Just like it had been every other day, the room didn't allow one ounce of sun light to fill the room, so Ty Lee was perfectly safe. Though he wasn't able to figure it out, there was something very off about his sister today. The way she looked, the way she walked, the way that Ty Lee happily walked behind her. Zuko exited his emails and put it back into his pocket as Azula stopped beside him, "Zuko, I've come to apologize for my actions yesterday." The way her voice sounded was off also, almost like… "I've only wanted to be close to you and I have been shown that what I do only pushes you away. That is the reason why I attacked Ty Lee yesterday, I was jealous that you showed her more concern than me." Zuko put his toast back on his plate before standing up and looking into his sister's eyes.

"Ty…did you drink from my sister last night?" Zuko finally asked, looking past his sister.

She awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, "….Maybe?" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hey, I'm sorry! She smelt like you, but with a slight hint of cinnamon. I just told her that she should tell you how she really feels about you."

He lifted his sister's eye lid to get a better look at her eye, "Well, you seduced her."

"I _seduced_ her?" Ty Lee asked with a giggle.

"It's a power you have as a Vampire," Zuko told her, "You sucked her blood, giving you a momentary burst of power, whether it is strength, speed or hypnotic power. You gave her a command and she was hypnotized into doing it." He snapped his fingers in front of Azula's face, she didn't budge an inch. "Yep, she's pretty out of it, how much blood did you take?"

"Enough…"

"Enough isn't a measurement Ty." She looked down at the floor, her hands behind her back and the end of her foot tapping against the floor, "I'm not mad you, I just need to know."

"At least two mouthfuls…" She answered.

Zuko let out a relaxed sigh, "Okay, good. If it were anymore, she would be completely under your control…while the thought of that sounds great, my Father wouldn't be very happy about it. It's going to take her awhile to regain her functions. Tell her to go get you some blood."

She gave him a nod, "Azula, go get me some blood." Azula spun on her heel and walked towards the kitchen, "This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah, but she's going to be pissed when she regains control of herself," Zuko said, sitting back down in his seat. Ty Lee sat down in his lap, her left arm around his neck and her legs hanging off his left leg.

"You know she meant what she said right?" Zuko nodded as he finished his toast, "She just wants you to show her love…I kind of provoked her into attacking me. I told her that you cared more about what happened to me than when she was taken into your 'family business'."

"Well it's true," Zuko commented, "But I don't think that's the best thing to say to someone that has power over you."

Ty Lee nodded, "I know…but will you at least try to have a good relationship with Azula? She's really heartbroken over it. Because of your Father," She lowered her voice, knowing his Father could walk in at any second, "She can't express her love like you…she truly loves you Zuko, just like…uh…" Zuko's eyes widened, he knew exactly what words Ty Lee was about to speak, 3 little words that neither of them had spoken yet. Though those feelings had been obvious between them, neither of them had said it. She continued to stumble with her words until he kissed her, taking her by surprise, but kissed him back.

He broke the kiss, "I love you too."

"How about since you have a while until school starts, we-" Ty Lee whispered the rest into his ear and a smile came across his face.

"Sounds good to me, but have your breakfast first," Azula came back into the room with a blood packet. Ty Lee thanked her and quickly finished the bag with a satisfied smack of her lips.

Ty Lee smiled, "Thank you Azula, make Zuko a good lunch for school and have it done in…10 minutes?"

"20."

A blush hit her face, "Correction, 20 minutes." Azula turned around again and went back into the kitchen as Zuko pulled her towards his room, her giggles filling the hallway.

* * *

Katara found herself lost as she looked out the window at the blue sky with the periodic cloud that passed by, ignoring the gossiping and boring stories being told around her. If she could add to the list of things she hated about this school, she would add the conversations that happened during lunch. But the conversations weren't her concern at the moment, she continued to think about Aang. Though it was mostly embarrassment from the situation earlier that morning, her mind continued to point out the fact that Aang didn't turn her down. She wished that she could put all her hopes on that fact, but all other facts that were against her were too overwhelming. "Katara," She turned to look at Suki and Yue, "What's wrong? You barely even touched your food."

"She doesn't even eat," Suki quipped with a laugh, "Food doesn't have any effect on her."

"I know that," Yue rolled her eyes, "But there is still something on her mind."

"I'm fine," Katara put their minds at ease, "I'm just thinking about when I can finally come back home."

Yue rolled her food around before speaking up again, "Do you want to have a sleep over when you get back? We could make it a whole event thing, go see a movie, get some food and spend the night at my house."

Katara gave her a smile, "Sounds like a plan. How about you Suki?"

She gave Yue a glace who returned it, "Um, it matters when you're going to be free, you know how my schedule is. But if I can't make it, I hope you two have a lot of fun."

"Of course we will," The Half Blood said, she briefly looked past Suki to see Aang, clearly stressed out as he talked on his phone. "I'll be right back." She got up from the table, leaving the two girls.

"You know, you don't have to make it so obvious," Suki told her friend as she popped a fry into her mouth. "Though Katara still has no idea, so maybe you'll just need to write it on a billboard."

Yue sighed, "You have no idea how hard this is, it's not like it's as easy as telling a boy that you like him. It's usually a 50-50 thing when confessing your feelings, either she does or she doesn't, but since I'm a girl, it's more of a 25-75 thing. I can either be told that she doesn't like me that way or worse, she will never think of me in that way…at all."

"It won't be the end of the world, there will be many more…lesbian fish in the sea," Suki couldn't help but crack a smile. She shot her a glare, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Katara approached Aang slowly, hoping everything was still okay between them. "You need to find her," He said to whoever was on the other side of the phone, "She's not picking up, after last night, I don't think she's just sick." She slowly sat down beside him as he ran his hand over his face, "Once you track her phone, call me _immediately_, you got it? Good." Aang closed his phone and let out a huff of anger.

"What's going on?" Katara asked, Aang turned towards her as soon as she spoke up.

"It's Toph…she's missing."

* * *

Long Feng confidently strolled through the metal hall, every step he took rang off the walls. His brow furrowed as he heard laughing down the hall. Increasing his pace, he made it to the room and pulled the door open, "Then I said, don't take my money, take my boyfriend!" The guards around the hung up Earthborn burst out in laughter. Long Feng cleared his throat, cutting of the guard's laughter as they turned around to him. "Ah, party killer is here," Toph joked. "Did you bring the lobster I asked for? Room Service is just _so_ hard to get here apparently. The company is nice here though."

"Out," Long Feng spoke to the men, all of them quickly leaving. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind them. "You are a strange specimen. I've tortured a lot of Earthborns like you, but none of them as strong as you are."

Toph shrugged, "I'm okay at this, all you really have to do is just be able to hold your hand over a fire without pulling it out for about 4 minutes, once you get there, torture is a cake walk."

He narrowed his eyes, "You just _love _spewing whatever you can out of that mouth don't you?"

"My mouth is only good for about 3 things, spewing out whatever I want, eating and I think the last one is out of the question right now, not a really good mood this room is giving off," Toph said. "Though, you could lighten it up with some candles and I might think it over."

"Enough!" Long Feng stopper her rant. "Are you ready or not to give us the answers we want?"

"I've been here for about, 5 hours or so? So uh, no," Toph shook her head. He walked closer to her and she brought her foot up to kick him between the legs but a chain held her foot inches away from her target. She saw him jump a little making her laugh, "Ah, I got you good!" Long Feng rose his hand to slap her and she presented her cheek, "Go ahead, slap me, I dare you."

Long Feng pushed her head to her shoulder, leaving her neck vulnerable, "I could end you right now Earthborn."

"Then you won't get your answer," Toph said in a playful tone. He let go of her and listened to her laughs as they rang off the walls, "I'm _untouchable_!"

"I could change you, then how would your precious _Avatar_ feel about you then? Would he even want to touch you?" Long Feng smirked.

Toph nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. Do you know how much more powerful you would make me? I would be unstoppable. If someone got their hands on a cure, I would be able to obtain it and your door would be the first I'm going to be knocking on…well, if you survive tonight."

"What do you mean 'if I survive tonight'?" He said in a whiny tone, pretending to be her.

"You should have searched me when you took me last night…" Toph laughed, she pulled herself up by her chains and let herself fall, the action caused the phone that was hiding between her breasts to fall down her dress and she caught it between her knees. "Long Feng…you don't have to worry about me telling where the Avatar is…the Avatar is coming to _you_."

**-SDB**


	7. Chapter 7

**I liked writing this and the last chapter, it makes me feel more of a actual writer, instead a of a person who just writes a funny then a lemon, ya know? But anyways, one more chapter after this and things are getting super serious. Anyways, read on:**

Aang flipped the table over and kicked the table legs in with a loud crack, "Aang, you need to stop and think of a plan," Katara warned him, "They have to be expecting you now. I know they have Toph and you want to her back, but that doesn't mean it's a good idea to just charge in there." He pulled out a big knife from his pocket and sharpened the pieces of wood. "Would you please listen?"

"You know what they're capable of Katara," He grunted with every stroke across the stake, "If I don't get to her by sunrise tomorrow…she's dead. We were barely able to track her before they destroyed her phone. That means they found it and are probably quite pissed about it." He placed one of the stakes in a loop hole in his jacket before working on another. "If I lost her to one of those…"

Katara tightened her fist, "Go ahead…say it…"

"Those _vein drainers_," Aang said, "I would never be able to forgive myself. I got her into this and I should be looking after her, she's my responsibility, just like you."

"And I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you just rush into an ambush!" Katara argued, "You're powers are impressive Aang, but you can't take on the top Vampire Clan to save Toph…even she knows that this is complete suicide!"

He put the next stake into his jacket, "I don't care, should I just sit here and just say 'oh well, there would be no way to save her' or should I try to save the girl I love even if it means that I may not be able to walk out of there?"

"I'm not saying that you should just sit around!" Katara said, "You need to make a plan, I can come with you."

Aang scoffed, "That would be dumber than what I'm about to do. I die and then you get taken by Vampires, you give them the cure and then Ember Island is taken over by Vampires. Yeah, great plan there Katara. You're staying here and I'm sending someone over here to watch you." He went back into his room, Katara followed him and saw him pull open his desk drawer, more of his small gadgets were stored in there.

"Is there seriously no one else except Toph that can help you? There has to be more people like you and Toph out there! You could get Suki to help, she's a good Earthborn," Katara suggested as Aang grabbed a handful of the small metallic balls, putting them into his pocket.

He shook his head, "She's not trained enough, they would take her down in an instant. I don't need her blood on my hands also."

"Then give me some time to find you someone, I can find a spell that can help, don't let this be the last time I see you!" She yelled. He could tell she was on the verge of tears, "I care about you too much to let this happen!"

A knock on the front door stopped their conversation and he walked back out towards the door, Katara still following him. He pulled the door open to a shorter teen. He had black hair like Aang, brown eyes and wore a green hoodie pulled over his head. "Are you seriously opening the door like that? I worked 3 weeks on that get up and you are in danger of just showing everyone it's you without wearing your mask." The boy said as he came into the room. He looked to Katara, "_You_ must be the Half Blood."

Aang nodded, "Yep, that's Katara. Katara, this is Teo." She had always wondered who the guy behind Aang's tech would look like…her expectations were set a little high.

Teo pulled his backpack off his shoulder and set it on the couch, "Huh, you should probably get a new table, but anyways, I've got something for you." He unzipped his backpack and rummaged through it. He pulled out a newly modified Thunder Fist. "Now, this is like you're other Thunder Fist, but I've amped up the voltage and there's a neat feature that happens when you squeeze the bottom part." Teo tossed it to Aang, he put it around his fingers and squeezed the bottom, a knife popping out back side of the Thunder Fist. "Fun Fact, it has a permanent coating of Holy Water. So you can stab Vamps to your heart's content…no offense Katara."

"I know whose blood will have the honor to soak my blade first," Aang squeezed it again to make it retract. "Thanks Teo, you always come in handy."

Teo shrugged, "What can I say? I have a lot of free time." He pulled out his computer, "Now, I'm going to be in communication with you throughout this whole _ordeal_ and I'll be at your disposal."

"Good to know…I'll just need to make one stop before I do this…but if this is the last time I see you," Aang hugged him, "Thanks for everything man."

"Anything for a friend," Teo hugged him back.

Aang looked to Katara and she immediately hugged him, "Stay safe Katara." Their hug ended a lot quicker than Teo's. He gave them both a nod before going back to his room. Katara couldn't help herself but take off after him. He was at the window as Katara shut the door behind them, "Katara-" He was stopped when she ran up and kissed him. It was different from the one she had given him the other night, this kiss was filled with desperation and love, he couldn't help but to kiss her back.

Katara pulled away, "Please…come back Aang…"

"I will…" He opened the window and he put on the mask, pressing the button on the side. Aang jumped out the window and took off into the city. Katara watched as he disappeared into the sunset, she knew she had to help somehow, even if Aang didn't want the help. She quickly rushed to her room to get her spell book.

* * *

He groaned softly as he turned in the bed, he felt the bare skin of his lover and pulled himself closer to her. "Zuko," She mumbled, "What time is it?" Zuko rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus as he looked at the red numbers on the clock's screen. They had napped for a good 3 hours since he got home.

"It's 5," He laid his head back onto her shoulder, "Thanks for my after school present."

She smiled, "And thanks for my afternoon snack. I was more than happy to give you something too."

The door opened and quietly shut, "Whose here?" Zuko mumbled, hoping whoever it was would make themselves scarce.

"Just little ole me," Zuko's eyes shot open and sat up to see the Avatar standing in his room, "Don't get up just because of my arrival." He tossed him a pair of underwear and pants from the ground, "If you were planning on chasing me or something, here are some clothes, but I'm here to talk." Ty Lee sat up, holding the sheets to her chest as Zuko got dressed.

"What the hell do you want?!" Zuko created a small flame in his hands as he got up from the bed.

"Have you thought anymore about what I told you Zuko?" Aang asked, "To get back at the people that changed your girlfriend?"

Zuko sent the flame at Aang, which he easily ducked, "Get out, _now_!"

Aang sighed, "I guess I have to do the only thing I can…" He pulled down his hood and lowered his mask. Both Zuko and Ty Lee's eyes widened as they recognized him.

"Aang?!" Zuko said stunned, his old best friend was his greatest enemy.

"Zuko, I'm now in the same situation as you were, they took the girl I love, Toph. They're going to kill her because of me…and I can't let them do that, but I can't do it alone. I need your help Zuko, you're the only other person in the world that can help me. I can't give them Katara or else you know exactly what they're going to do, Vampires taking over Ember Island." Aang told him, "If you can help me kill Long Feng, I will give you what you want, I'll give you a sample of Katara's blood so you can complete the cure. You'll have the perfect amount to allow Ty Lee to become a Day Walker. Please, just help me this once Zuko, help me save the woman I love."

Zuko let out a shaky breath, "This is a lot to take in Aang…"

"I know, but every second we waste here, the less chance Toph has at survival," Aang commented. "I need your help now."

He looked back to Ty Lee who was still getting over the shock of Aang's reveal, Zuko sighed as he looked back towards Aang, "I'm sorry Aang…I can't…"

Aang clenched his fists, "Zuko…" His friend turned away from him. "Fine…just make sure you hold her tight Zuko, I would feel bad if you had to ever experience this kind of pain." Zuko held himself back, "Oh and I found your Mother," Zuko felt like another wall had hit him, "Your Father sent her to Hira'a…I thought I would tell you that since I'm not sure if I'm coming back. I was going to tell you when the day you finally decided to join me. I hope you have a good life Zuko." Aang left out the door as Zuko sat back on his bed, letting everything process in his brain.

"Zuko," He turned back to Ty Lee, "You have to help Aang."

* * *

The grounds of the compound were eerily quiet as the guards walked in close proximity of each other, making sure nothing got through. Ever since Long Feng found the phone that was tracking Toph, he had beefed up the security outside to make sure the Avatar couldn't get through. One of the guards sighed, "You know, when I became a Vampire, I thought it would be cooler than this. I wanted to be one of those guys robbing the blood banks and getting all those girls, but I'm just standing guard for this stupid house." The guard complained.

"We have to start off somewhere," His friend told him, "I mean, just imagine the cred we will get when we take out the Avatar! Long Feng will _have_ to promote us! We'll be able to get as much warm blood as we need, money will roll in and get the girls."

"Will you two shut up?" Another guard called, "If you two keep boasting like a couple of idiots, we're going to be sitting ducks for the Avatar."

"Too late," The two guards turned around to get two stakes driven through their chests, turning into ash, "Who's next?"

* * *

"Sir!" Long Feng spun his head around to the guard that spoke, "The Avatar has been spotted on the grounds."

Toph smiled, "Told you."

"Shut up," Long Feng seethed, "How many men have we lost?"

The guard listened closely to his communicator, "10…now 15…30…" Long Feng growled in anger as he paced in the room. "…He just finished off the last of them…I can't connect to anyone. Wait, there is someone." There was a brief pause before the guard looked back to Long Feng, "It-It's for you sir."

Long Feng grabbed the radio and ripped out the ear piece connector, "How many of you are alive?!"

A deep chuckle brought a smile to Toph's face, "You should know better than to expect any alive Long Feng."

His hand tightened around the radio, "You're making a grave mistake Avatar, you take one step in here and you'll regret it."

"You're going to regret taking something from me, you'll pay with your life!" Aang smashed the communicator on the ground. Long Feng gave the radio back to the guard and stroked his chin as he thought the situation over.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard Toph laugh, "_Oh_, he's going to kill you." She said with a mocking tone.

Another guard came into the room, "Sir, we have found a girl sneaking around the premises. She took out a couple of the guys, but we got her. Should we bring her in here?" Long Feng gave him a nod as he continued to think. Toph's eyes went wide when the girl was pulled into the room, Long Feng turned to see the girl and a smile came across his face.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Half Blood…"

* * *

Aang kicked the door off its hinges and watched it fly into the darkness. He took a couple hesitant steps into the room, waiting for whatever was lurking in the darkness of the room. His eyes began to adjust to the room, but only being able to see the outlines of the walls. Light footsteps softly echoed off the walls and Aang turned to try to catch whoever was in the room with him. He grabbed one of the metallic balls and was ready to set it off before two feet connected with his back, sending him into the wall in front of him and crashed into the adjoining room. He hit against a counter, which he guessed he was now in a kitchen and he landed on the tiled floor. Aang groaned as he got up, but immediately a pair of hands grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, then tossed him into the cupboards. He fell and his the counter again and met the tiled floor one more time. "You're not so big and bad in the dark are you Avatar?" A chilling voice whispered by his ear, Aang turned around and grabbed the man by his shirt and drove his feet into his stomach, sending him flying back into the main room. Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of the metallic balls and activated them, throwing them into the room. An explosion of light came from the other room and a laugh soon followed it, "Those can't hurt me Avatar, why would you think a Vampire is as good as I am?"

"I don't know," Aang dragged himself to the counter and struggled to pull himself up, the damage had been done already. "Probably because you need the darkness to beat me." Once he got up, he grabbed his Thunder Gloves from his pockets. Aang extended the blade, sad that he wasn't going to be able to first coat the blade with Long Feng's blood. "Do you really want to do this right now?" Aang asked, "You could save me the trouble and your life if you just walked out of here and let me kill Long Feng."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy Avatar," The voice called. "You see, Long Feng has promised anyone who brings your head to him about 2 Million dollars. I have a mouth to feed and it likes expensive food."

Aang put his back to the wall separating them, "Of course…" He tightened his grip around both gloves. "So, how is this going to play out?"

"Well it could work out in a couple of ways," He heard the thud of his feet as he slowly walked across the wooden floor, stepping with the back of his heel and letting his toes smack against the ground. "The first, you can just give up and I can end your life easily. The second, we can fight, I end up killing you in the slowest and hardest way possible."

"And of course the third," Aang peaked his head out to see the man's foot in the moon light from the door, he used his powers to send a gust of air out the door, pull the man and Aang with it. He landed a couple feet from him on his feet, "I kick your ass and find Long Feng." Aang missed his punch as the man rolled out of the way. He got to his feet and put up his fists, ready to fight, Aang was at least a little happy that he could see him now. He rolled his neck with a cocky smile, his skin turning into scales. "Ah, of course, a Demon. I guess you don't like using fire huh? Then that must make you the ironically named, Pyro."

The man did a playful bow, "At your service." As he made it to the end of his bow, Aang spun around and drove the back of his heel into his head, knocking him to the ground. Aang jumped around like a boxer with a smile on his face.

"Looks like I can get two birds with one stone tonight, taking out an assassin and getting closer to Long Feng," Aang took a step towards the Demon and sent a kick to his stomach, flipping him onto his back. "I know you're not hurt that much, that skin is a lot tougher than you're showing right now."

He spun around to get onto his feet, "Ah, you caught my bluff. I guess I should really fight then." The Pyro swung his fist which Aang caught easily and drove his fist into his stomach, jolting him and dazing him slightly, but he was still standing.

"Huh, I guess your skin is giving you some protection," Aang thought out loud, "But let's try a higher voltage punch." Aang swung with the bladed glove, but he ducked out of the way only to be met with the other fist to his chin. He staggered back, but was still standing. "You're a little easier than expected, but I guess that's only because you get the element of surprise on other's don't you?" The Pyro huffed in anger and began swinging punches at him, he dodged every swing. Aang knocked a kick away and kicked him in the chest, making him stumble back again before Aang delivered the final blow. He jumped and slammed the bladed Thunder Glove on top of his head, knocking him out cold. A dull thud was the only noise as he hit the ground. Aang shook the pain away from his hand, "What a disgrace, I thought you would have put up a bigger fight." He walked back into the house, finding nothing else in the house. Aang walked back into the main room and pressed the button on his communicator, "Teo, I can't find anything here, it's just some compound house."

"I've got more bad news, Katara got out. She conjured a fake copy of herself and snuck out. If I didn't know that carbon copies have that preset phrases set in it whenever you ask it a question, I wouldn't be able to tell, I think she's heading your way Aang," Teo told him.

Aang slammed his hand against the wall, at the same time the floor began to move out of the way and a metal elevator rose from the ground. "She won't be able to get in, hopefully you've gotten a trace on her. Get her friend on the phone and have her get her somewhere safe, you got it?"

"Yeah…but I have bad news again…"

He sighed, "I assumed that was the case…I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her, hopefully she hasn't gotten herself killed…" Aang walked into the elevator, the fact that music was playing made him chuckle. "Just make sure nothing else goes wrong Teo, I don't really need any other problems."

"Oh sorry, I'll make sure I use my human powers of nothingness to make sure nothing else happens," Aang rolled his eyes as the doors shut.

* * *

"Why won't you help him?" Ty Lee asked, "Aang was your best friend and he needs your help."

Zuko ran his hands over his face, "You don't understand…what _hell_ he put me through…because of him…I got this Mark." His hand ran over his eye patch. "He started with that 'Avatar' stuff before you and I started going out…because of all the trouble he was creating, my Father needed me by his side with help, but now I just see that he wanted someone to control. I refused to help, I wanted to be a normal person, like you, but my Father had a different plan for me. He had me held down and gave me this stupid mark!" Zuko tore off the eye patch and tossed it across the room. Ty Lee became quiet, never in her presence had he had his eye patch off, she had never seen his left eye.

"Zuko…" She leaned forward on the bed, still holding the covers to her chest. Ty Lee placed her hand on his shoulder, "You know he would never purposely let that happen to you Zuko. If he knew he had done that to you, he would beg for your forgiveness."

"I don't care, because of him…I can never look the same again," Zuko moved his face away from her hand, "I can't have my Mark on me in a more concealed place like my sister…I have to wear it like a Mark of Shame. I can't even truly show myself to you, the girl that I love, in fear that I will see that look in your eye that I've seen in so many. It's a horrible feeling that goes through me…something that I always feared that my Mother would show if I ever saw her again."

Ty Lee bit her lip, feeling bad for him, "Zuko…show me. I don't care what you look like, I want to see it." He shook his head, "Please Zuko, you're the only one to see everything of me…I want to see everything of you." Zuko didn't move as Ty Lee let the covers drop and sat down to his right and turned his face to her. The previously covered eye had red scaling around his eye which looked like a serpent's eye, the iris was black as the rest was yellow. Ty Lee ran her thumb along the scaling, his eyes shut as her thumb went over it. "Wow," She whispered, Ty Lee leaned in and planted a kiss on the scaled skin. "I don't see you any different by seeing this Zuko, I still love you." His eyes opened and he looked into hers, nothing had changed, she was the same Ty Lee as he was the same Zuko. He didn't feel the fear anymore, Zuko actually felt _better_ for being able to show Ty Lee who he really was, the look in her eyes made him feel accepted. She jumped back a little as he felt his whole skin change to red scales.

He looked at his skin in surprise, "I didn't think I was able to do this, I've tried multiple times, but I couldn't."

Ty Lee smiled, "It's because you let your fears take over, you couldn't accept yourself and the way you look, so it blocked your ability to change like that."

"When did you become such a psychology master?"

"I have to do _something_ while I'm here and you have a lot of books in the library…Zuko…go help your friend."

Zuko changed back and kissed her, "You're right as always." He got changed and quickly left.

Ty Lee happily smiled and laid back down on the bed, but her head shot up when she heard the door open, Azula standing in the door way, "We need to talk Ty Lee…"

* * *

Toph watched in chains as Katara was brought before Long Feng, "I guess you just couldn't wait any more to come back to your own kind." She didn't answer as he wickedly smiled. "You know, I felt kind of bad for biting for your Mother, but it's always good to see a person of my own blood line come back."

"Is there anyone in this town whose Mother you _didn't_ bite?" Toph called, "Jeez, next you're going to say that you somehow got my Mom pregnant and I'm your daughter."

Long Feng leered at the young girl, "If only you were so lucky." He turned back to Katara, "You're going to do us all a great feat and give us the cure we've been waiting _so_ long for. Hopefully it won't kill you so you can watch as the Vampires take over Ember Island. I'll make sure the first stop is at your house, so I can drain that idiot brother of yours, how does that sound?"

"You're a monster," Katara replied, her eyes still to the ground.

The smirk came back onto his face, "Says the disgrace of a Vampire that stands in front of me. Though I have to admit that with your powers, you put up more of a fight than when we captured you. We've searched for too long to find where the Avatar had hidden you, but you just decided to show up on our door step, I guess plans do easily come to fruition. First you'll both have to watch as I finally take care of that nuisance of a Cloud Child, the Avatar and then the loud mouth is next," He shot a look over to Toph who just stuck her tongue out at him, "Then we will get our cure from you, it will be a grand night for us." She didn't answer him and he gave her a curious look, "Come on, you can't just mope, you're the one who made this so easy for us, don't you want to at least put up your fight like last time?"

"You're a monster," Katara repeated, making Long Feng laugh.

He motioned for the guards to come, "Chain her up next to the other girl, they'll have a front row seat to the Avatar's slaughtering." The guards did as they were told and chained her the seat next to Toph as they went back to their previous task.

"Katara, are you crazy? What are you doing here?" Toph whispered.

"You're a monster," Katara spoke.

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "What? What's wrong with you?"

"You're a monster."

"Katara, it's me Toph. You're acting like a…" Then a light clicked on in her head, "A clone…"

"So you should stop asking it questions," Toph heard a whisper behind her. "Don't turn around to draw attention to us, though they won't see me."

Toph smiled, "Invisibility?"

"More or less, it's a chameleon spell that just lets me blend in," She explained while picking Toph's locks. "Do you see how useful I am now?"

"Very much so now."

A guard glanced over to her, "Hey, what are you mumbling about over there?"

"Just…catching up," Toph smirked as her cuffs loosened around her wrists.

**Boom! Surprise. Next chapter is the final showdown, will Aang finally take care of Long Feng and save Ember Island along with Toph and Katara (maybe even Zuko?)? Or will Long Feng finally get his cure? The Ending will be truly unexpected...just saying :D**

**-SDB**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is it. The final chapter. It's been fun, updating this whole week and having a chapter out EVERY day, I wish I could do that all the time. I hope you all liked it, if you didn't, eh, I don't expect people to love all my stories. Anyways, read on:**

The florescent lights buzzed as the Vampires waiting in front of the elevator waited for it to reach the last floor. One of them rested against the wall as his friend waited by the door. "You hear the boss caught the Blind Bandit and that Half Blood?" He asked.

The Vampire against the wall nodded, "Yep…"

"You don't like to talk much do you?" The other guy asked.

He shook his head, "Not really. I'm kind of focused on the job at hand."

"You really think that the Avatar is going to get through the Pyro? Long Feng knows what he's doing, we're probably being sent for good measure." The emotionally distant Vampire told him, he flipped his hair out of his eyes. They both turned back to the hall they came from, the double doors burst open and two rows of a small militia came through. They were all dressed in riot gear, protecting every inch of skin. "You guys ready for a raid?"

"Long Feng told us that we are your backup," The muffled voice of the lead Vampire told them, "He said that with dealing with the Avatar, more is always needed." A ringing of guns being cocked rang through the hall as the two Vampires turned back towards the elevator.

It was almost to their floor, "Well, we might not all fit in this elevator, so you might need to make another trip." The welcomed ding of the elevator was music to the original Vampire's ears. The doors opened and two metal balls dropped from the ceiling of the small room. They both watched it as it exploded, turning them to ash. The militia covered their eyes as they were blinded, not seeing the black blur that dropped down from the ceiling. Aang ran down the line, two stakes in hand and drove them through the weak vests and turning them into ashes also, joining the first two. The others regained their vision and fired at him, he easily dodged them in the cramped hall. The dust from the ashes began to fill the hall as he took out everyone one by one. Before he could get the last one, he caught a bullet in his arm. He ignored the pain and killed the last Vampire. Aang fell against the wall, he slowly slid down as he clutched his arm in agony. He stripped his jacket to see the wound, slowly pouring out blood from two holes, he was lucky the bullet exited, though it was another wound to take care of. Aang looked around, trying to find something to cover it, but another idea came to his mind. He grabbed the gun from the recently killed Vampire and pressed the barrel to the entry wound, Aang stifled his yell at it cauterized the wound. He pressed the other side to the exit wound, he thought this one wouldn't be as bad, but it was just as worse. Aang threw the gun down and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the bitter agony. Grasping the bottom of his shirt, he ripped off a strip and tied it around his arm tight. Taking a deep breath of the cold air, he staggered up and put his coat back on, flipping the hood back up and continued down the hall, his injured arm cradled in his other.

* * *

Azula sent another fire ball at the chandelier, the extravagant piece of artwork swung back and forth, hoping to avoid another hit. "Ty Lee, come down here this instant! I want to kill you!"

"I'd rather not!" The Vampire called from the chandelier, "I told you it was a total accident Azula! I didn't mean to do it, I swear! I didn't even know what I was doing!"

"You had me brush your hair for 20 minutes!" Azula growled as she threw another fire ball at her, lighting the room up in an orange glow. "Then you had me paint your toenails!" Another flame lite up the room.

"I thought we could use some bonding time!"

A solemn sigh behind Azula made her stop and turn around, "Azula, your Father just had that thing put in…I had to make sure every one of those crystals was not smudged before they put it up. I would appreciate it if you didn't shoot fire at it."

Ty Lee poked her head out and a smile came across her face, "Mai!" She hopped down from the giant chandelier and landed gracefully as if it were a foot drop, she pulled Mai into a hug, "How long have you been back?"

"I just got back today, I was sent to get that thing," Mai replied, "Why is she throwing flames at you?"

Azula moved a stray hair back to its original place, "She drank from me and seduced me into doing whatever she wanted."

A rare smile appeared on Mai's face, "Ty Lee _seduced_ you?" A blush appeared on Azula's face as she realized what she how that sounded. "I guess things really do go crazy when I'm not here."

"That's not what I meant!" She harshly replied, but the damage was already done, Ty Lee snickered from behind Mai. "Now move so I can kill her."

"I don't really want to clean up ash right now Azula," Mai said, "I already have to make your dinner tonight. Just forgive her, you and I both know that Ty Lee has no clue what she's doing."

"Hey!"

Mai looked back at the Vampire, "So you're saying that you meant to _seduce_ Azula?"

Azula rolled her eyes when Ty Lee laughed again before shaking her head, "See? Just let her off the hook this time. She'll get a hold of her powers and then she'll mean to seduce you for real next time." Both girls laughed again as Azula clenched her fists. "Relax Azula, it's just a joke. Now let's go, your Father wants you at dinner tonight, it's for some announcement or something."

"Fine…" Azula turned around and walked towards the dining hall, but stopped when a thought crossed her mind, "Ty Lee…where's my brother?"

* * *

Screams echoed from the hallway, catching Long Feng's attention. "I told you he'd be coming," Toph called, waiting to the right time to join the fight. "He sounds pissed."

"Guards, send her in," He calmly told the nearest men and they quickly did as they were told.

"Are you going to be hiding behind a girl thinking he won't hurt girls? That's a bold move."

Long Feng stood from his seat, "No, I'm going to show you the true power of my blood line." Other than the cries of pain from the hallway, a young girl was pulled into the room, kicking and screaming. Toph and Katara recognized her as Star, a popular girl from their school. She was brought before him and he gave her a smile, "Relax, everything will be over very soon." Toph would have stopped him, but she would be easily over taken by the guards in the room as Long Feng pushed Star's head to the side, it also didn't help that Star made Toph's life a living hell in the beginning of Freshman year. One last cry of pain left her throat as Long Feng drove his fangs into her neck, he didn't pay any attention to the sound of Aang getting closer to the room as he continued to drink from her. Toph nearly leapt up when the doors to the room were kicked open and Aang stood in the door way. Guards began to rush Aang which he started to dispatch quickly, some Vampires being held back by Katara's shackles, allowing Aang to easily take on a small number at a time. Finally wanting to join the fight, Toph jumped from her seat, raising the earth below them to take out a number of Vampires. She turned her attention to Long Feng, who now finished feeding off of Star, her body falling to the ground with no sign of life. Her eyes widened when his body started to transform, everyone else even began to look over. His skin turned to an ashy gray, the back of his shirt ripped as wings began to form and hands turned into claws.

"What…the…hell," Toph muttered as he continued to morph, she could see the red glow from his eyes and for the first time since being taken, fear struck into her heart. Aang took advantage of the distraction and killed the last couple Vampires before walking towards Long Feng.

"There is no way you can face me at my full power Avatar," Long Feng's voice became much deeper, almost demonic. "All you have is an Earthborn and a useless Half Blood."

Katara undid her spell, "This 'useless' Half Blood is actually a very competent Witch." The fake Katara disappeared, "This time, you'll feel my full wraith instead of sneaking up on me while I was sleeping like a coward."

"It doesn't matter, I can still easily kill you all," Long Feng boasted. Using his super speed, he was quickly in front of Aang with a flurry of punches and kicks, but Aang was able to defend himself and pushed Long Feng back. He took out his bladed Thunder Glove and taunted Long Feng into another attack. A flame hit the ground between them and everyone turned towards the source to see Zuko walk into the room, he changed his skin to his demon form. Aang smiled from behind his mask as Long Feng chuckled. "So Zuko, have you decided to help the Avatar now?"

Zuko cracked his knuckles, "Think of it as a temporary alliance, we have a _common_ enemy." He conjured up two more flames.

"Well, I guess I can take your dead body to your Father for a reward," Zuko shot a couple fireballs at Long Feng, but he quickly moved and caught Aang by surprise and kicked him towards Zuko, both of them crashing onto the ground after hitting each other. Toph made her move towards Long Feng, only to be batted away easily. Katara was the next to try, taking water straight from the air, turning it into icicles and shooting it at Long Feng. He chuckled as it merely bounced off him as he turned towards her. He sent a powerful punch at her, but a blue force field protected her from any harm. Long Feng attempted it again, but was met with the same outcome. He leapt up in the air, flipping through the air and extended his right leg as he came down, Katara could see the force of the kick as he came down, the blue force field cracked and shattered, leaving her vulnerable. "Like I said, you're no match for me." A pillar of Earth slammed into his back and he flew through the wall, Katara turned to see Toph finally getting up.

She wiped her bloody lip, "How do you like surprise attacks you son of a bitch?" Zuko helped Aang up just as more Vampires arrived to help. "Take care of them, I've got Long Feng." Toph told them. Before Aang could protest, Long Feng crawled back through the hole and dusted himself off.

"I really hope that's not all you've got. I've received more pain from a thumbtack then that." Long Feng smiled. Toph grunted in anger and stomped her foot on the ground, the Earth around her formed around her body like a suit of armor and got into a fighting stance. "Hand to Hand combat? You really think you've got what it takes?"

"I'll beat you or die trying!" She shouted as she leapt into action, landing a punch on his chest. He didn't seem fazed as he defended himself. Her one punch seemed to be a fluke as he easily dodged her every punch and kick. She made one wrong move and received a knee to her gut, breaking the rock easily. Katara repaired her armor as the fight continued, even putting a protective barrier over Toph. Long Feng went on the offensive now, his punches were gaining speed gradually and Toph couldn't keep up. He tried to sweep her legs with the back of his left leg, when she jumped to avoid the attack, Long Feng continued to spin and landed on his back and used both of his feet to kick her in the stomach. Toph went flying into the ceiling and falling with a loud thud onto the ground, her armor breaking easily.

"I liked your battle cry," Long Feng taunted as he walked over to Toph, "Especially the 'die trying' part." He picked her up by her clothes, Toph barely even seemed conscious. Aang blew back another Vampire before turning back towards the fight. Long Feng sent a powerful punch into her chest, her ribs audibly shattering, a weak scream escaped her before he tossed her against the wall.

"TOPH!" Both Aang and Katara cried.

"I got them, go!" Zuko called, Aang ran towards Toph, only for Long Feng to step in between them.

He smiled, "Let's let her rest, she must be tired." Katara ran to Toph and put a barrier around them, the Earth Born was gasping as Katara got to her.

Her eyes looked over her, some of the broken bones were visible against her skin, "Toph, just hold on, we're going to get you some help."

Toph shook her head, "N-no, I'm d-done. I-I'm bleeding internally." She winced from the pain. "You have to h-help him."

"I can save you Toph, I'll change you and then you'll be fine," Katara felt tears prick at her eyes, she cleared Toph's neck, but Toph held up a hand.

"No offense…but n-no," She softly smiled, "Living forever w-would just be a pain." Katara wiped a couple tears that fell down her cheek. "He can't beat him…y-you need to help him." Toph coughed up some blood that had gotten into her lungs. "Y-you have to drink my blood."

Her eyes went wide, "Toph no, I can't do that…"

"Y-you heard him, y-your part of his blood line," Toph groaned, "Y-you'll be as powerful…I won't be able to f-forgive you for letting h-him die. He needs y-you."

"He needs you too Toph!" She cried, continuing to wipe her face. "If I suck your blood, he'll kill me."

They both heard the clash of Aang and Long Feng, "No h-he won't, you n-need to do this…" She could still see that Katara wasn't going to and her life was failing fast. "D-don't let me die this way K-Katara, I want to d-die without pain…y-you're the only one who c-can do that…but I want y-you to tell Aang something…" She leaned in and whispered her message, Katara listened and tried to drown out the sounds of battle. Once Toph was finished, she laid back against the wall. "T-take care of him, okay?"

Katara couldn't help but let more tears fall as she nodded, "I'll miss you Toph."

"I'll m-miss you too Sweetness," Toph coughed again, "D-Do it." Katara slowly lowered her head down and bit into Toph.

Aang hit the wall and staggered back up, his mask now broken and his jacket completely ripped. "You look hurt, would you like to take a break?" Long Feng jested.

He pulled off his mask and tossed it, "You're going to die by my hands and I'll make sure of it."

"You're girlfriend said that before I silenced her, maybe you should learn." Long Feng's speed again showed to be too powerful and he swept Aang's feet and slammed his palm down on his stomach, Aang fell onto the ground with a groan. Long Feng hovered over him, "I'm going to drain you like I should have done your Mother!" Long Feng attempted to bite into Aang but his hands held him back, but his fangs still grew dangerously close to his neck. Zuko couldn't help as he continued to hold back the other Vampires.

Before his fang could even scratch Aang's neck, Long Feng stopped as he heard his name called. He turned around to see Katara standing where he had thrown Toph, her eyes completely black, wings on her back and claws for hands, "You'll pay for what you did Long Feng," Instead a demonic voice, it sounded like there was a more older and defined voice speaking with her.

He stood up and chuckled, "What are you going to do to me Half Blood? You're not even a final form, only a full Vampire can get to the level I took years to achieve." Long Feng charged at her with a powerful kick, but was surprised when all he got was air. Katara grasped the wings on his back and drove her feet in what used to be his shoulder blades and kicked, tearing off his wings. For the first time, Long Feng showed pain, he fell to the floor as blood began to escape him, but it quickly closed up. Katara tossed them aside and walked over to him, stomping on his hand. He tried to pull his hand, but she just twisted her foot, breaking his hand. Katara lifted him up by his broken hand that tried to heal but couldn't with the death grip she had on it.

"Look at the face of the creature you made!" She yelled, "Because of you, I never got to know what it felt like to have my Mother be proud of me! You robbed me of my childhood innocence!"

"You also didn't learn that you don't do speeches when you haven't won," Long Feng punched her in the stomach, it had as much force as the one he delivered to Toph, but he knew it would barely hurt her. He grasped her by the throat and lifted her up, his claws digging into her skin, "Did you honestly believe that you would be able to kill me?"

"No," Her voice down to a whisper because of his grip, "I was just supposed to distract you long enough."

His eyes narrowed, "For wh-" Aang drove his knife through Long Feng's back and into his heart. The burning sensation started to radiate through his chest as he dropped Katara. He pulled out the knife and stabbed Long Feng again.

"I promised myself that your blood would be the first on my knife," Aang seethed, "Now burn in hell." He twisted the knife and pulled it out again as his body slowly turned to dust. He dropped the Thunder Glove and ran to Toph, he lifted her head up, but she didn't respond, "Toph," He gently stroked her hair, even though he already knew her fate, he still hoped to get one more second with her. His tears started to fall on her still face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you," He whispered. Katara changed back into her normal self and hesitantly approached Aang.

"I'm sorry Aang," She said.

Aang turned to her, "_You_ _drained_ her, I could have saved her and you _drained_ her!" He stood up and stormed to her, "You killed the girl I love because you couldn't have me!" He grabbed his Thunder Glove and put it on, extending the blade, "I'm going to turn you into dust like him!"

Katara felt the tears spill over again, "Do it then! I feel like a horrible person anyways! She told me to do it! I begged her not to, but she said she would never forgive me if I let you die! So go ahead then," She pulled down her ripped shirt and pointed to her heart, "End me!" Aang held the knife up and gripped her shoulder, ready to strike her, but he looked into her eyes. He knew she didn't deserve this, deep down, Aang couldn't kill a person who truly didn't deserve it. Thankfully, Zuko pulled Aang away from her.

"Personally, I don't care what you do with her, but I need the cure you promised," Zuko told him. He pulled a small gun from his pocket, it had a vial on it and a needle on the end. He took Katara's out stretched arm and gently pushed the end in and pulled the trigger, letting the blood fill the vial. Once it was full, he pulled it out and unscrewed the vial, screwing the end on it shut. "Thank you Aang."

"I trust that this will stay between us?" Aang said without looking away from Katara.

It was silent for a moment, "Yeah…I'm leaving town once Ty Lee is cured, we're off to Hira'a. But you have to know…my Father is going to crack down on you harder."

"I know the risks of my job," Aang told him. "I look forward to the day you come back Zuko."

"Maybe one day," Zuko said and was gone the next moment. Aang retracted the blade and put the Thunder Glove back.

"Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Ty Lee smiled when she held her hand out from the shadow, the sun lighting up her skin, "I never thought I would miss the sun as bad as I did." Zuko smiled and tightened his grip around her waist. "Thank you Zuko, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I told you I would be able to bring you out into the sun again," He kissed her shoulder.

She laid back against his chest and sighed happily, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened that night?"

Zuko's expression grew dark but quickly regained his original demeanor, "I don't want to ruin this moment." He rested his chin on her shoulder, "I told you I wanted to keep that smile on your face and that's what I intend to do."

"But we're not in the park," Ty Lee teased and craned her neck back to kiss him on the nose. They remained silent for a couple moments, enjoying the weather and the slight breeze. "Have you talked to Azula since we left?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm sure she will be able to handle a couple weeks without us. I'm going to have to find a new place to stay though, my Father wasn't very happy when I told him we're coming here."

"Zuko," They both turned to see his Mother at the front door, "Lunch is ready."

"We'll be in there soon," He called, she gave him a smile before going back into the house. "Though my Mom really wants to spend more time with me…staying here for a while might be good."

"I couldn't agree more," She stood up and pulled him up, "Come on and eat your lunch so I can get mine." Zuko laughed and took her hand as they went into the house.

* * *

Azula wiped her face with the handkerchief Mai had given her, "I told him that I wanted to have a better brother and sister relationship with him…and what does he do? He goes to Mother with Ty Lee…he didn't even ask if maybe I wanted to see Mother."

Mai briefly looked up from her book, "I thought you said that your Mother thought you were a Monster."

"Well yeah, but it's supposed to be the thought," Azula sobbed. Mai rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. "He won't even take my feelings into consideration."

"You wouldn't even acknowledge him for 3 weeks because you found out and him and I were having sex," Mai said, "Then attacked him when he found that he was going out with Ty Lee."

The Demon crumpled the handkerchief and tossed it at Mai, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"It's my job to do whatever you ask, not agree with you," She reminded her. "Maybe he didn't want to put you in danger because he helped the Avatar and killed Long Feng, he knew that your Father was going to be mad and he knew that you would have trouble picking him or your Father."

Azula scoffed, "Yeah right, Zuko wouldn't think it through like that."

"Well, that's what he told me."

"Really?" She asked with high hopes, a tone that was new to Mai.

"No, but are you happy that I'm on your side yet?" Azula's face dropped and set Mai's book on fire, she let the ashes fall to the ground, "Jokes on you, it's from your library."

"Jokes on you, clean it up," Azula commanded her. Mai sighed as she stood up to get dust pan.

* * *

Aang held Toph's goggles in his hands and sighed sadly, looking over Ember Island from his favorite vantage point. The sun was still high above him, but he didn't care, he had been feeling numb ever since that night. He had heard about Ozai's new threat that he was going to be hunting for not only him now, but Zuko. Aang was partly happy that his friend had finally came to the right side, but at such a heavy cost. He heard the door behind him open and turned to see a heaving Katara. "Aang…I…finally…found…you," She said breathlessly. He turned back to the view and held the goggles tighter, hearing her attempt to catch her breath. "I have something for you," Katara finally said, "Something I've been working on."

"Katara, I'm not really in the mood," He sighed.

"It's Toph's final words to you." Aang turned towards her, getting off the ledge of the building.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Katara gave him a tired look, "You've been ignoring me for the past 2 weeks. So I decided to take that time to work on the clone spell and I've made it so I can make duplicates of other people, most importantly Toph, so she can say it in her own words." She paused for a moment, "This…may get a little bit real, I can understand it might be painful for you. It will be like she's really here, you can touch her and she will walk, talk, and act like Toph…but she can only be here for about 2 minutes, that's the longest I've been able to do the spell for another person."

"Do it, I want to see her," Aang told her. Katara gave him a nod and closed her eyes, she mumbled her spell and an image of Toph appeared in front of him, as if it were a hologram. As the spell continued, she became more life-like until it was like she was standing in front of him. Katara opened her eyes to see Aang stare at the Toph look alike, he slowly reached out and held her cheek in his hand, it felt just like the real thing. He embraced her in a hug, though she didn't respond, it felt like he had her back in his arms again, he never wanted to let go. After a couple moments, Aang let go and looked at her, she still stood completely still. He looked to Katara, "What do I do?"

"You have to get her to talk like a regular clone and she'll say what I've taught her to say. I promise you this is word for word what she said, though she was weak at the time, I made it seem as real as possible, I've even taught it to make movements to her words." Katara explained to him.

Aang nodded and look her in the eyes, "Toph?"

She came to life and grabbed onto him, "Aang, I love you so much and I wanted to tell you this in person, but by the time Katara has told you about this, I've bit the dust. I'm sure you're probably mad at Katara for draining me, but it was the only way to make sure you're still alive…hopefully you are." Aang felt the tears run down his face and she cupped his cheek in her hand, "As much as I love you and you love me…you have to move on Aang at some point, don't hang on to me forever. I'm leaving you in the capable hands of Katara, I know it's only been a couple weeks, but she's such a good friend and cares about you a lot. I wouldn't want anyone else to be there for you than her." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Twinkle Toes." Aang let himself go as he held her, his cries getting louder. Katara wiped away some tears herself. It wasn't too much longer until Toph disappeared, leaving Aang alone again but soon Katara came up and hugged him.

He held her tight, "Thank you." Katara let the world go away as she and the man she would give anything for remembered their lost friend.

**-SDB**


End file.
